Only Us
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Sarah Reese was struggling to find herself when she met Connor Rhodes, her patient, who happened to be as lost as she was. Rheese AU. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Only Us**

 **Sarah Reese was struggling to find herself when she met Connor Rhodes, her patient, who happened to be as lost as she was. Rheese AU.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Sarah was late again, she couldn't believe this was happening, it would surely cost her, her job this time. No matter who her Uncle was.

She made it into the clinic just in time. She'd be seeing her first few patients of the day in 5 minutes.

"Who's in?" Her Uncle's voice carried down the corridor as his assistant trailed behind him.

"Sarah and April." She heard Maggie say. "Oh alright." Daniel smiled. "We'll do with what we have."

Sarah bit her lip. She was young but not naive. She'd wanted to be a doctor since forever, but it was proving to be extremely difficult.

She'd be out of a job if it wasn't for her Uncle. Who'd also happened to paid for her to attend medical school.

"Sarah, April…" Maggie called for them, April smiled at Sarah reassuringly.

"Yes Dr. Charles?"

"I have got quite an interesting case for you today."

Sarah fought the urge to roll her eyes, usually his teaching moments came with almost impossible tasks. "We've got a new patient coming in and I'd like you to take a look at him."

April nodded. "You're going to exam 4." Maggie added with a wink. Sarah and April walked over as they were handed his chart.

 _Connor Rhodes, 30. Cerebral Palsy._

"Hi, you must be April." A woman said as they came in, there was no sign of Connor. "I'm Claire Rhodes."

"Nice to meet you Miss Rhodes." April smiled. "This is Dr. Sarah Reese."

"Hi Sarah…I can call you Sarah, right?" Claire asked kindly, Sarah nodded. "Connor is… well, late I guess. I swear he always does this…"

"It's alright." Sarah said. "We can wait a little."

Claire smiled. "He's just, you know, going through some kind of phase? I don't even know what to call it..."

Sarah could relate. Her mother had thought her wanting to go into practice with Daniel was a phase.

She'd wanted her to be a psychologist.

"Are you talking about me again Claire?" A voice said behind them, Sarah turned around to meet Connor's blue eyes. He was tall, although the crutches he used made him curve a little bit down. He was wearing sweatpants and a black shirt. Another man followed him.

"I'm just preparing these poor girls." Claire smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, we've seen it all." April replied, eyeing Connor as he made his way over to the bed, the man behind him took a step forward.

"Jay Halstead, nice to meet you." Sarah and April introduced themselves, as Jay helped Connor up onto the bed. "I'm here to make sure he behaves himself."

Connor rolled his eyes at him. "Alright, I have to go, you've got this, right?" Jay nodded as Claire said her goodbyes. "Thank you again, I'm guessing we'll see each other around?"

"Let's get this over with." Connor said wearily, he then added. "Sorry, I didn't mean you, I'm sure you are very nice." Connor told the girls, April shot Sarah a look.

"Connor, come on, it's day one…"

"I've had a lot of those in my life." Connor said to Jay, looking up as April asked him a few questions and began to work on his legs, she was just testing how much movement he had. Sarah stood beside her. "So, Connor, you just tell us if it hurts, alright?"

Connor sighed. It was clear he'd done this many times before. "How are we doing here?" Daniel asked, peeking his head inside. "Jay, is so nice to see you again, how's Will?"

"Oh, he's good, he and Nat just had a new baby, though he's not sure how he's gonna manage diapers and school loans."

"I hear you." Daniel smiled. "Connor? I'm trusting April and Sarah here have been doing a good job."

Connor smiled. "For sure."

"Good, I'm gonna go, but you keep up the good work and we'll talk later?" Daniel shot Sarah a look and then left.

Time seemed to move pretty fast as Sarah focused back on her patient. She'd watch as he winced and bit his lip, he'd clearly was a bit tense, Jay had informed them he'd left PT for a while and his muscles were a bit stiff.

April then asked him what he did for a living and he'd admitted to be a writer, then Jay made some remark of his books and Sarah made a mental note to check them out. There was certainly something intriguing about Connor and not only about those deep blue eyes.

After her first evaluation, Sarah said they'd set up a schedule for him and work it out with Daniel.

"Thanks Dr. Reese, I'll make sure he's here Wednesday…" Jay said shaking Sarah's hand and handing Connor one of his crutches. "April, thanks again."

April smiled as both girls watched them walk away. "Don't tell Ethan I just swooned over one of my patients, he'd say that would be unprofessional." April joked to Sarah. "And if he saw him, he'd totally be jealous."

Sarah made it home early that day, she had to walk Bass or the dog would go nuts. She took her phone and walked down her street.

As she listened to music, she tried her best to shake Connor from her mind. She'd made her first assessment of his condition but April had noticed there were scars on his legs and they weren't surgical ones.

She wondered what had happened to him, Daniel hadn't gone into a lot of detail and Connor himself had seemed weary over having to tell a story he'd probably told many times, to every doctor he met.

* * *

"Ah, the prodigal Rhodes returns." Will opened the door for Connor and Jay. "How was PT?"

"You don't want to go there bro." Jay smiled wearily.

"Oh, I thought Dr. Charles would be a good option." Will said, eyeing Connor.

"He's great, we're just having a bit of a day." Jay replied.

"Would you please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here." Connor glared at them.

"Oh, hi guys, I didn't know you were back." Natalie said, getting a hold of Emma as she went. "How did it go?"

Connor rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, that bad huh?"

"I'm gonna go, before you all start…." Connor told them, Natalie gazed at Will. He then turned around towards his room.

He'd left PT for a reason and he didn't want his friends to treat him like a child. He'd agreed to meet Dr. Charles for Claire and Natalie's sake.

Even so Jay and Will would stop badgering him about it. "Connor?" It was Natalie. "Can we come in?" He'd tossed his crutches to the side of the bed and sat on it. "It's just me and Emma."

She opened the door when he didn't reply. "Hi."

"Hey." She put the baby down on the bed as Connor grabbed her little hand.

"So…It wasn't the worst, right?"

"No, but I wish everyone would get off my back about therapy." Connor retorted.

"It's important… you can't just stop Connor…"Natalie said with a small smile.

"I can stop if I want to." He shot back.

"Really? So, you can get depressed like last time? No, we love you too much to let you do that."

* * *

 **I'm getting myself into trouble again! Check this one out guys, it's a really close one to my heart as I take on from my personal experience dealing with CP. Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Also, give a listen to the song the tittle is based on. "Only Us" From DEH. It's the perfect Rheese song!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Us**

 **Chapter 2.**

"Owen, honey. Hurry up! Lily!" Natalie called on her kids. This was usually how mornings began in their house. With 3 kids and too many adults living together, it could turn quite chaotic, but one thing you could always count on was a babysitter at hand, especially during summer break while she and Will worked.

Natalie kept Emma on her hip until Will came to take her. "Good Morning." He offered his wife a kiss.

"Morning." Will replied. "Come here baby, let's get you over here." He settled her into the high chair.

"What time is your shift?" Natalie asked. "Guys, breakfast!"

"Nine… I hate that I'm missing his game, but Ms. Goodwin has got me doing rotations for med students…"

She got it too, she was a pediatrician with her own practice so she made her own hours, but as a doctor, she understood.

Two sets of feet were heard from the stairs and their conversation got cut short.

"Mom, someone took out my Legos _again."_ Owen said as he came into the kitchen, his little sister trailing behind him. He turned to glare at her.

"I told you I didn't." His 5 year old sister said.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Jay and Dad had a little project going on."

"See?" She retorted to her parent's amusement.

"It's all in good faith bud." His Dad smiled. "We'll put them back as soon as we're done."

"I really hope it's for our tree house." The little boy said. "It is? Yes!"

"Oh, we're still working on it alright; it might take us a little while."

"That's fine." He said. "I can help if that makes it better Dad."

"I'm gonna take your word on it bud." Will smiled.

"Good morning." Jay said scratching the back of his neck.

"Rough night?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, we had this case, we lost our main lead, and Erin wasn't happy."

"Oh, say no more. You should have her over for a beer again sometime soon, we miss her." Natalie said. "Hey, did you check on Connor?"

Jay shot her a look."You need to stop babying him Nat..." Will told her. She glared at him.

"Owen would you do us a big favor and tell Uncle Connor to come and have breakfast?"

"We're throwing the kid at him, really?" Jay put in, clearly brushing off his brother's comment too.

"I'll make it work with what I have." Natalie smiled, focusing back on the pancakes she was in the middle of making.

* * *

There was a knock on the door as Connor was coming out of the bathroom, dragging his feet and holding on to every piece of furniture.

He hated using the crutches inside the house, more specifically his room.

"Uncle Connor?" Owen opened the door slightly as he called. "Mom says breakfast is ready."

"Hey bud, come here." He said to the little boy, Owen stood there watching as he reached down to grab his socks. "Would you get my sneakers over there, please?"

"Yep…" He smiled, handing the shoes over. "Mom says you're back in the therapy thing."

"She did huh?" Connor focused on putting on his shoes, he had to pull on his leg to grab on to his foot and slide the shoe in.

"Is it going to make you better?"

"Guys… come on, what's going on?" Natalie came in before Connor could reply. "We have to get to the game."

Owen offered to help him with his shoes a moment later so they could join the others. _Natalie could be such a Mom sometimes._

He'd been practicing tying shoes and Connor happened to be the perfect person to practice on because his uncle struggled with a simple task like that himself.

"Go ahead." He smiled. They made it into the kitchen as Owen walked in front of Connor. He still didn't use his crutches to make his way over, but rather took small steps to his seat.

"Morning sunshine." Jay smiled at his best friend, earning an eye roll as Natalie grabbed a plate for him.

"So Uncle Jay's gonna record the game bud and we'll see it together later okay?"

"Okay Dad." Owen said playing with his food. Will glanced at Natalie.

"I'm sorry I have to take a shift, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Hey, we'll be going for ice cream later alright?" Jay smiled reassuringly.

Connor bumped his shoulder with Owen as he tried to cheer him up. "Okay, I'm going to go change Lily and the baby and then we're leaving…" Natalie announced as Jay shared a look with Connor and Owen as she disappeared up the stairs with the girls.

"I should head out too…" Will smiled. "See you tonight." He kissed Owen's forehead.

They made it out of the house about 20 minutes later, Connor trailing behind Natalie and Jay as they put the kids in the car, Owen sneaked over the van to take Connor's crutches as he pushed himself up the corner seat in the second row. "Okay, everyone in, let's go."

* * *

As they came back in the afternoon, Connor's muscles were feeling sore, so he made his way over to his room. Soon enough Owen followed behind. "Why did Dad have to be a doctor too?" He huffed, sitting by Connor's desk chair.

"Come on bud, you know he didn't mean to miss the game."

"No, he had to because he's a doctor…."

"Right." Connor smiled. "He helps people, so that's good, isn't it?"

"Are the new doctors helping you?" Connor was grateful he hadn't dwelled on the subject more but that was a 9 year old for you.

"I still haven't figured that one out." His uncle admitted. "Hey come here."

Owen sat beside him on the bed. "Your Dad should be here soon, why don't you go make sure Jay recorded the whole thing huh?"

"Okay." Owen smiled. "Good night Uncle Connor."

"See you bud." He slumped back on the bed, staring up the ceiling. Trying to control the pulsating pain in his leg. It'd been a while since it had been hurting. His friends were right he knew, he needed to get back to working on his muscles or they'd slack off and begin to hurt.

* * *

Sunday was pretty slow as Will had the day off from the hospital and the air was warm so they decided to pay Claire a visit.

Connor was thankful his father wasn't home.

"Can we go to the pool now Mom?" Owen beamed at her as soon as Will parked the car.

"Hang on, no going to the pool until there's an adult there, remember?" Her son huffed which made Connor smile, he glanced over at his former home with a sigh as Claire came to greet them. "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Are you kidding? A pool party, in this heat?" Natalie beamed. "Thanks for having us."

"Of course." Claire smiled at her baby brother. "Hey you."

"Hi."

"So, did you like Dr. Charles?" Connor huffed. That didn't take long.

"He's fine."

"Connor, you promised…"

"I'm going back on Wednesday, don't worry."

"Good. It's going to help you, trust me."

"Miss Claire, I've brought the chair." A man said behind his sister. "Here, are you going to let me push you, for all times sake?" She said grabbing the handles and offering it to him.

* * *

"Sarah?" Daniel called on her door on Tuesday night. She was preparing for the next morning. "Are you going home soon?"

"I am." She replied. "I just have to finish off here."

He smiled at her. "Have a nice walk back, I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded, sighing, she'd better get home.

"Hey bud," she called on her dog, Bass was a mix of a Siberian husky with Alsatian, she'd gotten from her ex boyfriend.

Sarah was glad to have him cuddle with at night, because to be honest, she was a pretty lonely person.

She turned on her laptop and searched for the book she'd been reading.

 _Connor's book._

It was an interesting concept really, to have the main character of the story have a disability. One he'd acquired later and not by birth and in which he dreamed of being a superhero and in his dreams his disability became his greatest strength.

She knew there were superheroes like Daredevil or Dr. Xavier from the X Men who had a similar story to Gabe's.

She wondered if Connor was projecting his own situation into the story.

Sarah walked to the clinic with Bass; sometimes she'd take him with her to help her with patients.

Something told her today was a good day to have him over.

* * *

"Why can't I just go with Uncle Connor?" Owen asked for the fifth time as Natalie drove them.

"You have practice baby…"

"I don't want to go." Her son pouted in the back seat. "I don't even want to play soccer…"

"Owen, you love it."

"No, Dad does…"

Connor glanced at Natalie from the seat beside her. "Okay, but only because I don't trust Uncle Connor won't sneak out and call Arthur and you are going to make sure he stays, alright?"

"Yes!"

Owen gave her a genuine smile; he was still pretty upset over Will missing his game a few days before so Natalie complied.

She parked the car as Owen helped Connor with his crutches. "I'm going to go get groceries while you guys are here, call me when you are done?"

"Okay Mom." Connor mused at her.

"If you behave I might even get that cereal that you love so much." Natalie said. Owen suppressed a laugh.

Natalie waited until they were at the door to go. She didn't want to take any chances of having them run off and get ice cream; this wasn't her first time at the rodeo.

"Connor, so nice to see you again, welcome back." April was the first one to spot them. "I'm glad you decided to give it a shot."

"Are you Uncle Connor's doctor?" Owen asked.

"One of them, well I'm actually not a doctor just yet, but I will be."

"Like my Dad, he's still not a doctor either, well, he is but, it's complicated…" Owen explained as April offered him a kind smile. "I'm supposed to be here so Uncle Connor doesn't call Arthur."

"Oh, who's Arthur?"

"Okay, that's enough chit chat, why don't run off somewhere?" Connor joked.

"Nope, I have to stay with you, remember?"

April had to fight the urge to laugh at Connor's expression. "I'll go tell Dr. Reese you are here."

"A dog!" He made a run towards Bass as Sarah walked over. "Oh, can I pet him?"

"Of course." Sarah smiled. "His name is Bass, he's very friendly."

"Hi Bass, I'm Owen."

"Ah, Sarah, Connor's here."

Sarah looked in April's direction. "Right, hi, you made it."

"I did." He replied, smiling at her.

"Come on, let's go get ready." April smiled at Connor. Owen stayed with the dog for a moment and then turned to Sarah "Can I play with him later? I have to go now."

"Sure you can." Sarah smiled; Owen then turned around and followed Connor into the nearest room.

 _He had a kid?_

She shook her head and followed suit after handing Bass over to Maggie.

"Are you Uncle Connor's doctor too?" The little boy asked as soon as she came in.

Uncle?

"I'm Owen. Your dog is pretty cool; Mom says I'll get a dog soon if I have good grades next year. I'm going to fourth grade."

"Nice to meet you Owen, it's so sweet of you to come with your uncle, I have a feeling I will be needing your help today."

"Really?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes, for sure."

"Why don't you take a seat over here Owen?" April glanced over at the chair beside the bed Connor already sat at.

"Okay Owen, how good are you at sports?" Sarah said once they were done with warm up and leg work. "Because what I want you to do today is toss the ball over at Connor and he has to catch it."

Owen then bit his lip. "Ah, he's not very good at catching things…" the little boy admitted shyly. Sarah shot Connor a look but then smiled at the little boy.

"Well, that's for me to determine, don't worry, we'll go easy okay?"

* * *

"So, how was PT today?" Jay asked as they all sat for dinner. "I heard Owen went with you."

"Didn't you have practice bud?" Will asked. Owen bit his lip.

"Yeah but I had to stay with Uncle Connor…"

"Really?"

"Yep. Mom said so." Will eyed Natalie. She offered him a 'we'll talk about it later' glance. "I really like Dr. Reese, she has this really cool dog, you want to see?" He offered to Will as he asked Connor for his phone.

"Wow, that's one awesome dog." Jay mused.

"She said she'd bring him over next time Uncle Connor has therapy so I can play with him again."

"Next time?" Jay asked surprised.

"Drop it Jay…" Connor shot at him.

"No, I'm just saying, I'm proud of you bud."

"I'm proud of you too Uncle Connor." Owen chipped in. "You worked really hard."

Natalie smiled at her son. "Mom, can he get some ice cream after dinner."

"Oh, for sure." She said. "Just Uncle Connor, right?"

"Well, me too cause I helped." Owen put in making them all laugh.

Connor sighed; maybe giving PT a try this time around would be worth it. If only to put a smile on Owen's face.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 2 guys! What did you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Us.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Sarah woke up late on Sunday, she usually didn't sleep in, but she'd spent last night studying into the late hours.

She was 27 and still felt as if she was still in school, but she usually took courses to keep up with the latest treatments.

She made herself some coffee as she ate a couple Pop Tarts and fed Bass. "Sarah, hi."

Noah, April's brother who happened to live in her building greeted her as she made her way down to the laundry room. "I thought that was you."

"Hey Noah." She smiled kindly.

"Busy week, huh? I've barely seen you." He commented.

"Yeah, you know how it is." Oh, he did know, he was a fellow at Gaffney Medical Center.

"I do, I really do. Hey so listen, you still on for my party next week, aren't you? I didn't want to make fuss but my sister, you know how she gets…"

"Yeah, for sure." She said.

"Oh, cool then, it's over at her apartment…"

"Awesome."

Noah stared at her. "Great, I'll see you then."

Sarah sighed. She'd gone on a couple dates with Noah atApril's insistence that she needed to get out more and her brother was a good option. Not to Sarah though, she didn't dislike Noah and if she was completely honest, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by shutting him down, but she couldn't lead him on either, she still had to work with April daily.

* * *

Sunday. Connor used to love Sundays as a kid, it was the time his Dad was at home and they would do something together, the four of them.

Now, he just tried to find any excuse to avoid family outings with Natalie and Will or being a third wheel for Jay and Erin.

Or even Claire and Russ.

He found it funny really, that the kid that had worked for them since he was 14 had fallen for his sister and it seemed the feeling was mutual as their wedding was actually coming up in a few months, not that his father approved, but at least he didn't loath Russ.

"Connor?" Will knocked on the door of his room. "Hey man, we're off to my Dad's, you sure you don't want to come?"

Connor smiled, from his spot at his desk, his computer was open but the blank page kept staring at him.

"No, really, I'll be fine, I'm just probably going to order something and try and get some writing done."

Will eyed him carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"Okay, call us if you need anything…" He gave him a reassuring smile and Will closed the door behind him, he heard Owen asking his Dad something but it seemed the little boy had given up.

Connor sighed, staring at the empty screen on his computer and shut it down, moving on to the bed and closing his eyes, PT, had seemed to be taking a toll on him, he hadn't been so tired in a long time, even though he knew Sarah seemed to be taking it easy on him at first, and it had only been a month or so and a couple sessions.

She'd given him her number in case he had questions or pain due to exercising but he wondered if he could call her on a Sunday, she was probably out somewhere.

She probably had a boyfriend. A life, unlike him.

He liked Sarah. she seemed to be genuinely interested in him. Not that he'd been very open, Owen mostly took on the attention, which for once he was thankful for.

He was already the center of attention of too many people, starting with his sister and Natalie.

God bless her, they'd known each other for such a long time and she'd actually been friends with him and Jay before getting together with Will.

He'd known her forever and he knew she felt responsible for him, even when he was in his rebellious phase and refused to put up with his father, she'd let him moved in with her, then Jay had come along and eventually she and Will had gotten married.

And he'd remained there with them, even after the kids. And he felt as if he was just there, staring at his friends kept on moving and he remained stuck, feeling sorry for himself, as usual.

He didn't even notice how late it was until his stomach told him otherwise, so he gave Molly's a call and asked Hermann for one of his famous burgers, which he brought himself. "You by yourself kid?" Chris asked as soon as Connor opened the door, he held on to the frame for balance as he'd refused the crutches once more.

"Yeah. Thanks for the burger Hermann." He smiled, as Hermann placed the bag of food on the counter.

"For sure, Natalie told me you're back doing therapy, that's good." He said.

"So, they keep telling me."

"You know it is." Hermann gave him a look. "I already asked Nat to keep me posted if you start slacking."

Connor rolled his eyes at him. He hated being the center of attention but as always, he was.

* * *

"Why is Uncle Connor wearing his swimsuit?" Owen asked as they drove to PT on Monday. Natalie smiled.

"He's going to be working on water today."

"Oh, that's cool…. Uncle Jay says you're not as heavy inwater so it's as if there wasn't something wrong with your legs."

Connor glanced at Natalie. "You are too smart for your own good, did you know that?" They parked over at the clinic and made their way inside.

They'd asked Jay to be here too but he said he'd see them there as he was stuck at work.

"Connor, hi. Hey Owen." April greeted both of them with a smile.

"Hi April, are you going to be swimming with Uncle Connor?"

"Actually no. I've got a couple patients to visit today, but Dr. Reese will be here."

"Oh, did she bring Bass?"

"Owen…" Natalie chided. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright Natalie." April assured her. "Bass and Owen are the best of friends, I'm sure they just miss each other."

"Oh, hey guys, are we ready?"

"Hi Sarah." Natalie said warmly. "It seems we barely cross paths."

"Right, you've had your hands full last time we saw each other." The past week had been pretty hectic and having the kids not being in school hadn't made things easier.

"Yeah, kids… sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"So, Connor, I trust you worked on the routine we talked about?" He watched her and Sarah held his gaze.

"Yeah, Owen was there, you can ask him." He assured her.

"I will, I specifically asked him to give me a hand in those." Sarah winked at the little boy. "So, how did he do Owen?"

"Good. He tried his best Dr. Reese," Owen smiled at her.

"I'm sure he did, okay, well Natalie, I asked for either you or Jay to be here during the session today."

"Yeah, Jay is on his way."

"Great, well if you want to go get ready, I'll see you guys in there." Sarah smiled at them and headed over to the back of the clinic.

Natalie nodded and led Owen and Connor to the small changing room. Connor had gone ahead and wore his attire, a changing room wasn't easy to move around in. So, he waited for her to change. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What? Help you?"

"Isn't your husband going to be pissed at me?" He mused.

"Don't be silly, Will would be here himself if he could."

"Right."

"Connor, don't try to guilt me over, I'm doing my best here."

"I know."

"And so is Will, give him some credit."

* * *

"Are we ready?" Sarah asked as they came out and into the water tank area.

"Is it okay if I go in with him? I have no idea where Jay is."

"For sure, no problem. It's just to make Connor as comfortable as possible, we find it's best if patients have loved ones to support them, it's all about him letting go of tension."

"Okay, great." Natalie smiled. "Owen buddy, sit over there?" The little boy did as he was told, holding on to his Mom's phone for entertainment.

He watched as Sarah got in the tank first, then Natalie got a hold of Connor's crutches offering him her hand for balance. "You can keep your sandals on if you feel like it's a bit too slippery." Sarah called. Connor nodded, focusing back on the task of balancing his body only holding onto Nat. He grabbed the handle by the first few steps of the pool, Natalie offered him a kind smile. "You want to sit?"

Connor didn't want to embarrass himself but the also did not want to drag Natalie down with him. She got a hold of him by his upper body and helped to lower him down until he was sitting on the step and reached to take his sandals off, then he pulled himself to roll over and into the water. Natalie followed a minute later.

"Great, okay, Connor now, you are bit tall so we're shifting it up a bit, what I want you to do is swim over to me, nice and easy…"

He felt the urge to roll his eyes but Natalie shot him a look. "Nat, you can help him in making sure he swims, using his legs, I don't want you to just pull yourself over with your arms, okay?"

He did as he was told, getting on his belly kicking his way over to Sarah, with Natalie beside him.

"Great job Connor, remember to kick okay? Your arms seem to be doing all the work." He glanced down at his feet, he seemed to be trying to kick but they wouldn't pull him over and he was getting tired.

Finally, when he reached Sarah, she smiled at him. "Great job, but not enough kicking… We'll work on that, don't worry." She assured him.

* * *

Will was working late so Natalie asked Jay to bring over some dinner as she and Connor got dressed, she'd asked Owen to stay with him as she went to call outside. "Everything okay?" Sarah inquired as she spotted her.

"Oh yeah, just checking on Jay…"

"Is he alright?"

"He's a cop so... I worry, he promised he'd be here but I get it, sometimes I'm the only one that can and that's okay."

"It's pretty great, what you do for Connor, all of you really."

"He deserves it, he's the best, under all the glares and tough exterior...he just, he struggles, and I've seen him through it all, you know?"

"Of course, It can't be easy with your kids and all."

"No, sometimes I feel like I have four kids, not because he can't do stuff, I know he can, he's the most independent stubborn guy you'll meet but I feel this need to take care of him...crazy I know."

"I understand." Sarah said. "You are his sister."

"Not by blood, but yeah, pretty much."

"I see…" Sarah put in.

"And his Dad, he just. He's not the easiest person to deal with." Natalie added. "It's like he's ashamed of him or something."

"I've had my fair share of those, trust me."

"So, you get it…" Natalie smiled. "Sorry, it's just I don't have a lot of people to talk to about this..."

"I'm a good listener."

"So is he." Natalie admitted. She spotted Connor from the corner of her eye and remained quiet. "Thanks for everything Sarah, see you Wednesday?"

"For sure." She smiled. "How are you doing?" She asked Connor as he reached them.

"Tired, but good." He said. "I'll see you Dr. Reese." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Ask her…" Owen hissed beside him.

"You ask her…" He replied. Sarah eyed the both of them.

"Ask me what?"

Owen sighed. "Do you want to come to my birthday party, I'm nine next week and you've been helping Uncle Connor, Mom said I could..."

Sarah eyed Connor. "I'd love to."

He smiled at her and Sarah felt her stomach flutter.

* * *

 **Aww Owen ships Rheese! Let me know what you thought guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Us.**

 **Chapter 4**

Saturday came and Sarah didn't know why she was so nervous. Her week had been crazy between patients andstudying and because of being so busy she found herself going to a toy store the morning of the party.

She knew Owen loved dogs, but other than that she didn't know what to get him. "Sarah?"

"I need help." She told April with a sigh. "What do you get a nine year old?"

"Huh? Oh, you're going to Owen's party…" She said knowingly.

"Well, he invited me." She huffed.

"And that's the only reason…" April mused. "Too bad I'm not going to be around to see it, I'm still running around trying to get things ready for tonight."

Oh yeah, Sarah who never had any social events now had two on the same night. "You're coming right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Sarah said. "So now about the gift…"

* * *

Natalie parked the van right in front of the Rhodes's house. When she was little, she used to love coming over and pretend she lived in a palace. Claire was the perfect hostess for Owen's birthday party as she and her connections had made an excellent job, Will on the other hand wasn't too thrilled about it.

And having his father coming over to some rich people home was just the icing of the cake, but the former policeman certainly enjoyed seeing his grandson happy and Owen splashing around the outside pool with his friends was something both Will and his Dad could live with.

"Thank you so much for this Claire." Natalie smiled, sitting down beside her by the pool while Will joined the kids in the fun.

"Are you kidding? I love any excuse for party planning, you know me." She mused.

"Oh, speaking of parties… how's the wedding planning going?"

"I think Russ is way more nervous than I am." She glanced over at her fiancé who was equally entertained with the kids. "But it's getting there, I honestly can't wait to see him with kids… is that weird? I never thought I'd be a Mom."

Natalie smiled at her friend. "Yeah, it caught you by surprise, but it's the best experience."

"I hope so." Claire admitted. "So, how is Connor, really? He seems in better spirits."

"He is, Sarah keeps him on his toes literally so it doesn't give him a lot of time to mope around. "

"I like her."

"I do too." Natalie said, eying Connor who was inside the pool as well. "And to tell you the truth, I think he does as well."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Natalie mused. "Owen actually invited her."

"He did?"

"Yep, I hope she comes."

"Me too."

* * *

Sarah sighed as she parked outside the black gates. "Name?" A voice spoke in the intercom.

"Sarah Reese?"

"Oh, yes come in Miss Sarah." The voice said and Sarah parked as best as she could amongst the other cars.

Her mother had money, Sarah had lived in good neighbourhoods and gone to good schools but her life had been far from glamorous and certainly not like this. When Natalie had given her the address she was sure she had made a mistake.

"Miss Sarah?" A man came into view and she recognized him as Arthur, Connor's driver.

"Arthur Hi. I am not too late, am I?"

"No, of course not. Everyone is in the outside pool." He said kindly.

Outside pool?

She took her time admiring the place. "Sarah!" Natalie called for her. "You came."

"Hi." She said shyly. "I'm sorry I was a little late."

"Oh, no worries, did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss actually." She admitted as Claire approached them. "This is for Owen." She handed Natalie a neatly wrapped box.

"Oh yeah, the birthday boy is somewhere in the pool."

"Sarah, hi."

"Claire." Sarah smiled at the other woman."Hi."

"If you want to change, there is a bathroom over there." She pointed to the side.

"Oh, okay." Sarah smiled, her eyes suddenly scanning for Connor unintentionally. She found him on a corner of the pool with Jay and another girl she didn't recognize.

She took a seat beside Claire and Natalie after she'd change, just in time to see Owen beam at her, dripping wet from having come out of the pool. "Dr. Reese!"

"Hi Owen, Happy Birthday." She responded with a grin.

"Thank you." the little boy said politely. "Mom, Dad says too much sunbathing is bad for you."

"Does he?" Natalie inquired amused.

"Yep, he says you should come into the pool now."

"You know what? I think I could go in." Claire said, getting up. "Nat?"

"Yeah, okay. Sarah?"

"No, I'm okay." She assured them and both women nodded heading into the pool, Owen took a seat beside Sarah. "So,you like to swim?"

"Yep, Aunt Claire lets us borrow her pool sometimes when it's warm. She also has another one inside."

"Really?"

"Yes." The little boy said. "Uncle Connor and I swim there sometimes."

"Oh." Sarah said. "You like to spend a lot of time with him, don't you?"

"yeah. he's the best and he likes you." Owen said. "He usually doesn't like Doctors, but he likes you."

Sarah felt herself struggling to reply. "I like him too."

Owen beamed at her. "He used to have a girlfriend but Mom says she was just after his money…"

Sarah felt herself eyeing Connor from the corner of her eye. "Anyway, I hope you come into the pool soon. I should go."

And with that the little boy stood up and went to join in the water fun.

* * *

"So, that's Sarah?" Erin asked. "She seems nice, when are you asking her out?"

Connor huffed. "She's my doctor."

"So? She's cute."

I'm sure she has a boyfriend," Connor said and Erin rolled her eyes. "Plus, she has to have some kind of no dating patient'spolicy."

"You mean to tell me it was Owen's idea to invite her?"

"Actually, yes."

"Really?" Erin mused. Jay chuckled under his breath. "Come on, coffee never hurt anyone."

"That's true." Jay agreed.

"Says the guy who took 3 years to ask the girl he liked out." Jay rolled his eyes at the comment.

"More to my point." His friend said. Connor turned to look at Sarah who was chatting with Owen.

"Well if you boys aren't going to keep the poor girl company, I am." Erin said, kissing Jay on the cheek and swimming away, splashing Connor as she went.

Sarah found herself momentarily alone, she tried not to stare much at the corner of the pool and searching for those deep blue eyes.

"Sarah, right?" A girl called, pulling her attention over. "I'm Erin, I don't think we've met."

"Hi, yeah. Nice to meet you." Erin sat beside her.

"You too. Sorry Connor hasn't come to say hi."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not, but he's a little embarrassed about the whole thing. He didn't think you were actually going to show up." Erin admitted.

"I wouldn't take Connor as someone shy."

"No, he most definitely is not." The other woman mused. "Not with most people anyway, but you are the only girl in a long time that, well hasn't treated him differently

Sarah bit her lip. "Ava, this girl he used to date., well it didn't end well." Why was Erin telling him all of this? It wasn't like Connor was going to ask her out. She was just here because of Owen. "Sorry, this a bit too much isn't it? Well we're just looking out for Connor, we feel like it's kind of our job."

"Right." Sarah said. "I think it's lovely that you care for him so much but maybe you guys should let him, I don't know, break free a little? He's pretty independent and a big boy."

"Of course." Erin said, taking in Sarah's words, it's just a little hard to do."

"I understand." Sarah smiled. "I'm not judging in the least, but it would be good for him."

It was good there a moment of silence between the two because then Jay and Connor appeared, Connor was using Jay's arm for support as the wet floor made it a little dangerous for his crutches. "Sarah, Hi." Jay said cheerfully. He eyed Erin quickly as Connor settled beside Sarah with their help.

"Hi." He finally said to Sarah. "You made it."

"I did." She smiled.

"Well, I'm hungry, you guys want anything?" Jay offered as he and Erin were about to leave. "Hotdog?" He asked Connor.

"Sure, thanks man."

"Sarah?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, come on, Will makes the meanest Hotdogs, you're going to love them."

"Okay." She smiled shyly. "Sure."

"Good, coming right up." He took Erin's hand and the two of them were left alone.

"It's hard to believe Owen is nine. I remember when he was born." Connor commented.

"He's a good kid."

"He is. Amazing actually…" Connor said smiling. "It was so nice of you to come."

"Oh, it was no problem, I'm glad I didn't miss out on Will's Hot Dogs."

"Right." Connor mused. "No work today?"

"No, I don't usually do weekends, those are usually saved for studying."

Connor's eyebrows arched up. "Really?"

"Sad, I know." She said with a smile.

"Oh, well I'm mostly third or fifth wheel on everything so…"

She looked at him, at those blue eyes and saw sadness. "That's not true."

"It is." He said. "But it's okay, I'm used to it." He bit his lip as if he was unsure of what to say next. Her phone buzzed, a text from April. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine, it's just April."

"You two been friends long?"

"Since college." Connor smiled. "But not as long as you, Jay, Will and Natalie."

"Ah, yeah, those guys have seen it all." Connor admitted shyly. "My best, my worst…"

"They look out for you." It wasn't a question. "Maybe too much sometimes." She added softly.

"So, you've noticed?" he said shyly. "Well, I'm observant. My mother thought I should have gone into Psychology."

"But you didn't…"

"No, there was something about helping other people, my Mom didn't understand it but my uncle did."

"Well. I am for one glad you didn't listen to her." he told her and she blushed.

"Me too." She replied shyly.

* * *

They stayed quiet for a moment just enjoying each other's company, it was the first time Sarah had felt like maybe she'd been staring for too long. "Something on your mind Sarah?" She didn't mean to stare, she was a doctor and scars shouldn't be a problem, but even with all she'd learned from her friends, Connor was still pretty much a mystery to her.

"You know, you have a lot in common with Gabe." She said finally.

He glanced at her. "You've read my book?"

"Hu- huh." She replied. "Except, he's shy."

"And you think I'm not?" He inquired.

"Nope, not really, I think you are used to speak your mind but like me. You like to please people way too much, your sister, Natalie…"

"You?"

"Well, you do a good work at PT so I wonder."

"Right, I should complain more then."

"At least I'd hear more from you." She admitted.

"We don't have to be at the clinic for you to ask me things, if you want to know something, you can Sarah." He told her, looking over with those eyes. "Or I could ask you something."

"Okay."

He didn't get the chance because his friends had come back with the food. Sarah could see Connor struggled grabbing his food in place, Owen had told her that his coordination wasn't great and she'd seen him of course during their sessions but he seemed a little embarrassed to have it happen in front of her.

"Here, let me help…." She wrapped the remaining of his bread and contents in a napkin to hold it all together.

"Thanks." He lowered his face bashfully, taking the food from her and earning a glance from his friends.

"No problem." She grinned. Erin and Jay glanced at each other. Chemistry was obviously there. "Happens to me all the time."

And there was no way she had a boyfriend; the detective was sure of it.

* * *

The rest of the day went by and Sarah became more and more comfortable around the gang, she met Claire's fiancé Russ, who she'd learned had also known them for a long time.

They all seemed to be some kind of blended family and they clearly all were happy she'd made Connor stay in PT.

She stood on the far side as Connor stayed beside Owen and helped him blow the candles and then got all covered in icing.

"Here…" She saw Natalie clean her son's face and hand Connor a baby wipe. Sarah glanced at her phone. She'd better begin to stay her goodbyes.

She'd promised April to be there for Noah's birthday and she had to go across town to her building.

"Thank you so much for coming Sarah." Natalie hugged her as they said their goodbyes. "Owen honey, what do you say?"

"Thank you, Dr. Reese."

"Owen, you can call me Sarah if you want." She assured him.

"Even at PT?"

"Even then." She winked at him.

"Okay I will. See you Monday then." Sarah nodded.

"I will make sure to bring Bass for a visit."

"So, you're the one getting him crazy about the dog huh?" Will said. "I'm holding you responsible for it Sarah."

"Sorry?" She smiled. Will had come with Connor in the past months since she'd began working with him. He didn't go as easy on him as Natalie or the others but he seemed to care for him too.

"Don't listen to him." Natalie mused. "Are you sure we can't get Arthur to drive you?"

"No, really I brought my car. Thank you so much for having me over. Happy Birthday again Owen."

The little boy smiled as Connor followed Sarah over to her car, he'd already changed out of his swimsuit and now wore a pair of sneakers, jeans and a white shirt.

"Do you see what I do?" Erin whispered to Nat. Jay and Russ shot them a look.

"Yeah, totally…"

"What?" Russ asked.

"They're girls' man, they talk in these secret ways all the time." Russ smiled.

"Guess so..."

"Here Miss Sarah." Arthur offered to open the door for her.

"Thank you, Arthur." She smiled. Then turned to Connor. "Legs hurt a little?"

Connor smiled shyly. "I'm not good at pretending huh?"

"I'm observant, remember?" She said as she waited a minute to get into the car. "Get some rest Connor, I'll see you Monday?"

"I'll be there." He said with a small smile, she imitated him and he watched her get into the car. Connor turned around, wincing in pain. But it had been all worth it, the pain wasn't going to stop him.

"Sir? Do you want me to get the chair?" Arthur asked. Connor glanced over at the older man.

"Please."

"Of course." He nodded and a minute later he was in the chair and being pushed over to his friends.

"So, did you ask her out?" Erin asked.

"Nope…"

"What? I thought, are you going to…"

"I'm not sure yet. she's a pretty amazing Doctor and the pay is good, I don't think she'll want to give that up to go on a date with me."

"Has anyone ever told you are overly dramatic?" Erin mused.

"Once or twice." He replied. biting his lip. "And you are being pushy."

"If I wasn't, you'd still be dating Ava Bekker."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to Sarah Monday okay?"

Erin's lips curved into a smile. "Why are you smiling?" Natalie asked curiously.

Neither of them replied.

* * *

Sarah got to Noah's party just in time. "Sarah!" April came to greet her with Ethan in tow.

"Sorry, I was all across town."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so how was the party?"

"You know, there was cake and Owen seemed happy."

"And Connor?" Her friend inquired.

"He was there too…"

"Huh and what?"

"And nothing, he's my patient April." She hissed at her, Ethan caught up though.

"What patient?" He inquired.

"One Sarah likes. She wouldn't tell you cause you'd talk her out of it." April joked.

"I don't like Connor…" She scoffed.

"Of course, you don't." April said.

"Well, you both are right, it's not very convenient for you to fall for him Sarah…"

"She could still give up on being her doctor." April said. "Commission is good though."

"It's not about money." Sarah said. "I, I don't know…."

"What?"

"How I feel alright? I don't want to lead him on if… I just broke up with Joey…"

"Six months ago…" April rolled her eyes. "And Joey was a child, Connor Rhodes is a man."

"Rhodes?" Ethan put in. "As in Dolan Rhodes?" Both girls turned to look at him. "Emily was applying for a job there this week, remember?"

"Oh right." April sighed. "But it can't be."

"Could be." Sarah said after a moment. "I mean, you didn't see the house, it has two pools April."

April almost laughed at Sarah's expression. "Let's go find Emily, she'll tell us." Sarah felt herself being dragged along inside to find Ethan's little sister. She sighed as the girls agreed Connor was indeed a rich heir. In fact, Emily had been interviewed by Claire. "Oh man. I've seen pictures, he's so handsome."

"And he likes Sarah." April said and Emily's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He doesn't like me…"

"Of course, he does…" April countered.

 _Did he like her? Owen had said he did._

 _She hoped he did._

* * *

 ** _Sooo. Is Connor going to ask Sarah on a date? I kind of channelled Erin's Brooke Davis as I've barely seen PD. Thank you for reading_ _guys!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only Us.**

 **Chapter 5**

Connor went into PT on Monday with his head held high, determined not to make it awkward, but as soon as he saw Sarah, he felt awkward being around her. "Dr. Reese."

"Hi." She replied with a smile. "No Owen today?"

"No, Will had the day off so, Arthur is outside, and I told him I'd be okay."

Sara nodded. "Confident, are we?"

"Trying to be." Connor admitted shyly. Sarah didn't reply but instead took the crutches from him and held the small stool so he could step on it and pull himself onto the bed. "Where's April?"

"Caught a bug." Sarah said. "She was so sick she could barely move."

Connor looked over at Sarah with those big blue eyes and she felt nervous all of the sudden, in the last few months they hadn't had the chance to be alone for real and it was quite daunting. "So, any more pain?"

"The usual, I'm using the cream you recommended every night, it's helping a lot actually."

"Good." She sounded pleased. "I've also been thinking, Owen said you had an indoor pool at home."

"At my father's house, yes." Connor didn't like where this was going. "Why?"

"It would be good for you to start a routine, at least 3 times a week; water is the best way to relax and almost a full body work up."

"Ah, right, yeah I know. I used to have a physician as a kid."

"Why did you stop?" She inquired.

"I turned 18 and wanted nothing to do with that house or my Dad." Connor said dryly, looking up as Sarah finished warming up his legs for the exercises. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Sarah stopped to look at him in the eye, Connor turned away, he'd been trying not to be so bitter, but talking about Cornelius was a very hard thing for him to do.

"Well, if you have the chance to do it somewhere, you definitely should, it's one of the best options." Sarah said, shifting the conversation. "And..."

"And?"

"If you ever want to talk, I'm a good listener." She told him.

"Observant and a good listener, you should tell your Mom that." He smiled.

"Maybe I will." She retorted.

They didn't talk much after that, mostly because Sarah felt Connor had shared too much for the time being but she wasn't done trying.

"So, I'll see you Wednesday?" She said, looking at her phone to probably place a reminder of their appointment.

"For sure." He smiled. "Hey, listen…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, you know what? It's not important... thank you again Sarah."

 _Pathetic, Rhodes_

"Anytime." She looked down at her feet and then watched Connor give a small nod as he walked outside, dragging his feet a little as Arthur opened the door for him and he pushed himself up to get in.

"Miss Sarah." Arthur offered her a kind smile as he got into the driver seat beside Connor. She waved her hand up until the van disappeared by the corner.

* * *

"Wait, you chickened out?" Jay scoffed as he and Connor where sitting outside on the terrace, drinking a few beers.

Connor rolled his eyes. "I just said that."

"Man, what are you afraid of? It's clear she likes you."

"Exactly."

"She's not Ava, Connor."

"You are right again."

Jay sighed. "So?"

"So, I just don't want to screw it up, alright?" They heard the door open, and the entire Halstead family came in, Nat waved the boys hello as she and Will took the kids upstairs. Jay kept nagging about him being too much of a coward and the other two agreed when they joined them on the terrace. "Easy on the beers dude, it's a school night." Jay joked to his best friend.

"I'm not carrying you to your room." Will retorted. Connor glared at them both.

"Guys, you are not helping." Natalie chided. "Connor, I love you, but this is stupid, even for you. Do you think Sarah will care?"

Jay and Will stayed silent. "She likes you and she may be the one girl who understands you better than you know, do you really want to throw that away?"

"I'm going to bed." He said, grabbing onto the chair and pulling himself up, but his legs were wobbly.

"I got it." Jay said, grabbing his arm.

"I'm fine."

"You are not, and if you fall you'll wake up the kids." Jay said. "Come on, don't be a child Connor."

"So, don't treat me like one." He replied harsher than he intended to, Jay's grip loosened.

"Grab these then." Will said, getting his crutches. Natalie looked between the two brothers and Connor.

"Will…"

"No, he wants us to treat him like an adult, that's what we are doing." He said. Connor shot him a glance.

"Dude, come on…" Jay called for Connor as he dragged himself to his room but he followed him closely with his eyes just in case.

They heard the door slam shut, holding onto their collectivebreath, praying it hadn't woken Lily and Emma up.

Will went to grab a beer. "You two have to stop." He sat on the chair Connor had left empty.

"He's reverting." Jay said, choosing to ignore Will. "It's like Ava all over again."

"Sarah's nothing like Ava." Nat said. "And she likes him. I know she does."

"So what?" Will asked. "You can't ask her out for him…"

"Of course not… but I can play the best friend card."

"Natalie, that's just what I'm talking about, you try to fix everything for him and eventually he's not going to want to do it himself."

"He's more than capable…"

"Is he?"

"Yeah, you don't know him like we do Will; you weren't there the first few years after the accident…"

"Right, but I've lived with him long enough."

"What's your point?" Jay asked. "Nat is right, we know Connor, he just needs to..."

"What?"

"He's been hurt a lot Will." Natalie put in. "His heart is in the right place but he's scared."

"I get that, but you know what the biggest barrier is for him? It's not his legs, it's the fact that he shields himself from others, out of fear, that much I get but how is he meant to grow up if he can't put that behind him?"

"Maybe Sarah is the answer to that." Jay said, clasping his hands together. "I mean, she takes none of his crap and is perhaps the one person to get him out of his shell."

"The one we put him in." Natalie said, her voice cracking at the realization.

They heard a loud thud. Will was right, all of them had been living with Connor long enough to know what that meant.

"Connor?" Natalie called out; they found him in the middle of his room, face down, trying to recover from the blow. "I got you bud." Jay pulled him up the best he could, Nat knew it'd been a bad fall because he'd barely muttered in protest when Jay had grabbed him.

"Connor, look at me…" Natalie glanced over as he seemed to be recovering from the disorientation. "Lay back…"

"My head..."

"Did you lose consciousness?" Will asked.

"No, don't think so."

"Uncle Connor?" Owen's small frame appeared by the door, making the adults glance over. "Are you okay?" He asked, unsure.

"I'm fine buddy." He assured him with a grin as he winced a moment later.

"That's one nasty cut. Owen honey, go grab the first aid kit inthe kitchen please."

"Okay…" the boy dashed off.

"I'm going to go check on the girls, you guys alright here?"

"We are." Natalie smiled. "Thank you Owen. Why don't you head upstairs with Dad, I'll take good care of Uncle Connor, I promise."

Owen nodded, as Will led him out of the room. "Here, drink this." Jay came from the bathroom with a couple pills and some water."You were listening in huh?"

"I couldn't help it, sorry." He said wincing again as Natalie cleaned the wound.

"No, we're sorry."

"Will is right though, I don't… I don't know why I didn't ask Sarah out. I keep telling myself it's because she's not supposed to but that's crap. I'm just..."

"Scared?"

Connor didn't reply.

Jay and Natalie looked at each other. "Lay back." Natalie repeated as Connor tried to sit up. "Let that dry for a little, anything else hurt?"

"Just my pride." Connor mumbled.

"Welcome to my world." Jay groaned trying to make him feel better. "Try and get some sleep yeah? We'll see you tomorrow."

Connor sighed as Natalie put the kit away and joined Jay by the door. "Thanks guys, really, sorry about earlier."

"Always bud," Jay grinned.

"You know we only want what's best for you, right?"

Connor nodded as he saw the door close.

Natalie would be lying if she didn't say that Connor had been the main reason she'd become a doctor. Having her best friend suffer the trials he had to endure had changed her to. Natalie remembered the night of the accident and shuddered at the thought.

The night everything had changed.

* * *

She made her way upstairs after saying her goodnight to Jay.

"Is he okay?" Will asked as soon as she came into the room, he was already in bed flipping through the channels.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." She said, moving to the bathroom for her nightly routine. "How is Owen?"

"Okay."

"Good."

"Nat, you know I care about Connor, right? That's why I want him to be more independent, but if you and Jay keep trying to do everything…" Natalie peeked her head out from the bathroom.

"We are all the family he has left Will, us and Claire."

"That's beside the point…"

"Is it? His father practically shoved him into the care ofNannies and doctors his entire life. I'm sorry that you feel he depends on us so much but…"

Will sighed. "Fine, I'm not doing this again."

"That's probably best." Natalie moved to kiss his cheek. "I love you; you know that, don't you?"

"I do..." Will smiled.

He wasn't going to win today. Today Connor had.

* * *

 **This one is a bit shorter but I'm hop ing it helps to set the story further.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only Us**

 **Chapter 6**

The end of summer break meant that Natalie was forced to say goodbye to Emma this time, she'd be going to daycare so she could focus on work. She had her own practice so she could pretty much make up her own hours, unlike Will who was one of Med's most unappreciated doctors according to Jay. "Come on Owen, let's get moving!" She called as his sisters were already down having breakfast.

"Do I have to?" Owen groaned as he sat down at the table.

"Hey, fourth grade is fun, enjoy it while you can, being an adult actually hurts." Jay commented sipping on his last bit of coffee and brushing the little boy's hair.

"Where's Uncle Connor?" Owen asked. Connor had been getting up early and going over to his father's to swim early enough so he wouldn't have to see him.

"He's over with Claire." Natalie explained.

"Again?" Will inquired.

"Is he going to live there now?" Owen sounded genuinely worried over it. Connor had barely been home lately. Between swimming and PT, the last few weeks had gone in a blur, but Natalie was glad he was getting out more. She worried though, about him and Claire's upcoming wedding, it was two weeks away and he still hadn't asked Sarah out even though she and Jay had kept insisting he should.

But his sister's wedding, was a big deal and it hung over him.

* * *

"So, I'll see you Wednesday?" Sarah smiled as she walked Connor out to where Arthur was waiting for him.

"Yeah, I'll see you Sarah." He beamed. He took a deep breath and turned around. Arthur shot him a glance. "Hey, I was wondering, I mean you probably can't because it's against policy or something but… would you, maybe like to go and get coffee sometime?"

Sarah blinked. "Like on a date?"

No, I mean, not really a date, I'm sure you can't even be asked out by patients, but it can be just as friends if you want?"

"Just friends?"

"Well, we are, friends, right?"

"We are." She smiled. He grinned back.

It had been like ripping off a band aid and it turned out just fine, he didn't know why he was so worried about.

* * *

That afternoon, he'd gone to the Estate again to try on his suit. "Stay still honey, you don't want him to pinch you." Katie said as she watched him tense under his crutches. Connor was taller than Oliver, the tailor, who was having a hard time measuring him quickly so he wouldn't get too tired.

"We can take a break if you need to Connor." He offered.

"No, I'm good." There was a knock on the door and Claire came in.

"Oh, good... you are here." She smiled. "Look at you, isn't he handsome Katie?"

"Very." She agreed and Connor rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright, let's look at it, shall we?" She offered as Oliver stepped back so Connor could look at himself in the mirror.

He wore the usual black suit with crisp white shirt and tie, like the ones he'd been always forced to wear.

"What do you think?" Claire asked standing beside him. "I like it."

"It's fine. You are the one who's meant to glow on your day Claire, I'm not that important."

"To me you are." She scolded. "So, Arthur told me he found those sneakers you wanted to go with the suit. They are in your room if you want to try them on."

Connor sighed, his room in his childhood home. He'd been spending way too much time there lately. He sighed as she ushered him out of the room and into his so he could try on his sneakers and then they could go for lunch.

He opened the door, holding onto one of his crutches for support. His room hadn't changed much since leaving it at the age of 18, slumping on the bed he grabbed the box Arthur had placed there. He took his shoes off and grabbed on the shiny new ones.

There was a slight knock on the door. He'd recognize that stride anywhere. He took a deep breath as he called for him to come in. "Your sister told me you were here."

"Yeah, here I am." He said. "Did you need something?"

"Connor, this is not about me or you for that matter. Is about your sister, can you understand that?"

"Better than you apparently if you want to pick a fight with me Dad." Connor huffed. Claire poked her head just in time and called for him. They were meeting Russ for lunch.

"Everything okay?" Cornelius nodded and walked out. "You better meet Oliver in the drawing room." Claire told him as he walked out, shooting Connor a look as he went.

"You know he's trying right?" His sister said softly wandering inside his room and glancing over to the desk, her eye catching a picture of Connor and Elizabeth.

"And Mom wouldn't want you guys to barely be on speaking terms, he's lost a lot too Connor." He glared at her. "Come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

"So, how did he ask you?" April inquired.

"He just did, for coffee, it's not a big deal." Sarah countered at her as they ate dinner together that night. "We are just friends."

"Oh, but it is, this is Connor, like loaded, tormented, sweet Connor." Her roommate winked.

"I still don't know if it's okay for him to ask me or for me to say yes. I would have to stop being his doctor."

"Have you told him that?"

"No."

"Good, don't. You don't want to break the guy's heart if you don't even know where it might go."

Sarah sighed. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel guilty over one more thing in his life.

"But I don't want to stop being his doctor, that's the thing, he's making such good progress and I feel like I shouldn't allow him to stop. Not even for me or whatever feelings I might think I have."

"Oh, so you do have feelings for him?" April piped up and Sarah blushed instantly.

"I... I don't know." She said. "But I just don't want to hurt him."

"Sarah, come on. It's like both of you have this shell you need to get out of. His are those crutches and yours is the past."

"Joey's getting married." Sarah said suddenly. "Maybe that's the reason I said yes to coffee.

"No, you said yes because he's a sweet guy and he likes you. Joey can't keep controlling your life Sarah. You guys broke up ages ago and he's moved on. Why can't you?"

* * *

They went out for coffee on Wednesday night. Sarah offered to drive them after PT. Connor had changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue T- shirt and she had ditched her scrubs for an outfit just as casual.

It was just coffee between two friends after all, wasn't it?

"I hope this place is okay." Sarah offered as they grabbed a table, with her helping put his crutches in the corner so he could sit.

"It's perfect." He said with a smile. They talked about anything and everything for a while, April and Ethan, Nat and Will, Jay and the kids, his sister, Daniel and even her dog. It was so easy for him to talk to her. She just wouldn't look at him with pity like the rest of the world would. He'd been the rich boy whose fairy tale story had ended up in tragedy.

The tormented writer who tried to have an actual life through his characters. "So, I finished the book." Sarah said as she took another sip of her drink.

"You did?"

"Yeah, now I want to see what Gabe will be up to after he defeats the Dark King."

"You and my publisher apparently." Connor sighed. "I've seemed to have reached the clichéd writer's block."

Sarah offered him a kind smile. "I'm sure it's going to be just as amazing, you just need to get inspired again."

"You say it as if it was that easy."

"Well, I'm not a writer but, I suppose you just have to find that one thing that let's everything else come out."

"A muse?"

"You could call it that." Sarah said as his eyes pierced through hers and made her blush, he leaned closer a bit, clearly invading her personal space.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you think if a patient kissed you?" She pulled back a bit and Connor lowered his face down.

"I don't know, does he really want to?" Sarah almost whispered, her heart pounding in her chest.

"He really wants to." He admitted, moving forward again. "But he's not sure if it would be the right thing to do."

"I won't tell if he doesn't." Sarah said as Connor smiled and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back almost instantly.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes…"

Sarah felt it in the spur of the moment and leaned into kiss him again, this time it lasted longer and made both of them feel like giddy teenagers, like it was some kind of forbidden romance.

Yes, Sarah definitely had feelings for Connor and she was more than ready, for the first time in her life to allow herself to break the rules and see where those feelings led.

* * *

 **So sorry to take so long to update! Let me know what you thought** :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Only Us**

 **Chapter 7.**

April Sexton arrived at work a little later than usual, she had been studying hard with Noah for her med school evaluation. That's when she saw them, Sarah was in exam room 1 with Connor Rhodes and they were talking, lively, when she worked alongside them, it was mostly Reese who spoke while Connor retorted or answered her quite cautiously.

"Good morning guys." April greeted them both with a smile. "How are we doing?"

"Good." Connor looked up, his arms behind his head, Sarah just nodded in agreement.

"So, no more pain?"

"A little but it's touch and go." Connor admitted as Sarah finished warm ups and he sat up.

"Right, so do you think we could go to the treadmill today?"

Connor bit his lip. "Okay, sure."

"We'll take it slow." Sarah assured him with a smile. April eyed them both as Sarah handed him his sneakers.

"Sarah?" Dr. Charles poked his head in. "Oh, hi Connor. Working hard I take it."

"Just as I'm supposed to do." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good, that's good, sorry to interrupt but Sarah I need your help for a moment, you don't mind, do you Connor? I'm sure April can give you a hand."

Sarah shot Connor a small smile as she excused herself and followed her Uncle down the corridor.

"So, no one came with you today?" April asked as she handed Connor his crutches and the two of them moved to the wide Gym space in the middle of the clinic.

"Arthur. He's running some errands nearby." Connor said as he placed one crutch to the side and climbed onto the device slowly as the girl set it up.

"Does that mean you are going to stay with us for a while?" April inquired.

"I better or Natalie will have my head." Connor mused.

"She worries about you…"

"Yeah, I know." He replied with a huff. "And It's not like I can run fast or anything so I'm not taking any chances."

April didn't find that funny but she just gave him a smile. "Doctors I guess, huh?"

"Oh right, she's a pediatrician, isn't she? My boyfriend is a paramedic so I get it."

Connor nodded and focused on lifting his legs as the machine roared to life beneath him. "You've been swimming, haven't you?"

"You can tell?"

"Well, your legs seem a little less tense." April commented. "That's all the water's doing."

Connor smiled to himself and continued with the work without much conversation but April kept her eyes on the man in front of her and how his eyes happened to drift over to where Sarah was standing with another patient.

She noticed him and smiled, trying not to stare too much but April could tell, those two were flirting with their gaze alone.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked Connor as his legs began to slack. "We can take it down a notch if you want?"

"No, I…" Connor bit his lip, trying to regain his focus. "I'm fine."

"Okay, if you are sure." April smiled. Her phone chimed and she grabbed it momentarily as Connor kept moving his legs, his stare though would wander around from time to time.

Once they were done, she found herself with Connor down on a mat, finishing PT for the day because Sarah was still busy with other patients. "So, if you feel sore let us know okay?"

Connor winced as a spasm of pain shot through him, April had lifted his right leg upward to stretch his ligaments. "Too much?"

"I can take it." He said biting his lip.

"Okay, tell me just how far…" April said, applying a little more pressure as he nodded. "Good, just a little more."

Connor let out a loud sigh when April helped him into a sitting position on the mat so he could get his shoes on once they were done. He glanced over to Sarah who was talking amicably to a little girl she was tending to, she was about ten.

Around the same age he'd been when he had first been brought into a clinic for PT. He brushed the thoughts away and sighed as he reached to tie his shoes. "Ready? Let's get you up." April stood by his side and Connor grabbed on a chair to pull himself into a standing position. "Looks like your ride is here." April said gesturing to Arthur who stood nearby.

Connor hung his head to the side. "I'll see you guys next week?"

* * *

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jenny, the little girl Sarah was checking over asked. Sarah looked up and to the direction of where Connor stood on the treadmill with April.

Sarah let out a small laugh. "Why would you say that?"

"My brother looks at his girlfriend like that, he thinks I don't notice but I do." Jenny explained and Sarah felt herself turning red. "He's cute."

"He is and very nice." Sarah put in, trying to control the urge to look over at Connor.

"Good, you need a nice boyfriend Dr. Reese." Jenny had known Sarah for a while now. "What's his name?"

"Connor." Sarah told her.

"What happened to him?" Jenny asked. "Was he born like me?"

Jenny had spina bifida and her mother had known Daniel for a long time and she'd taken a shine to Sarah since day one.

"Well, he…" Reese hesitated. She knew Connor had acquired CP due to an accident, one that was briefly mentioned in Daniel's chart but she hadn't asked him a lot about it. "You know Jenny, to tell you the truth, Connor is a bit shy."

"Oh." Jenny bit her lip deep in thought. "Well, you two should talk a bit more if he's your boyfriend." The little girl mused and Sarah could only nod in agreement.

She didn't get to see him the rest of the session but Jenny was done almost at the same time as Connor so the little girl made her way over to him as soon as her mother was distracted enough. "Hi, I'm Jenny." She said, Connor stood there in his crutches as Jenny sat on her wheelchair. "I wear those too but I don't like them very much, they make me tired, although Dr. Reese says I should try." Jenny said before Connor could reply. Connor glanced down to his sides and smile.

"You should listen to Dr. Reese then, I'm sure you'll get used to them."

"I guess." Jenny shrugged biting her lip. "Are you Dr. Reese's boyfriend?" Connor froze on the spot.

"I…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She assured him. Connor only nodded as Arthur came back to inform him the car was ready and Sarah met him halfway.

"You are right, he's shy but I think he'll tell you if you ask him." Jenny said to Sarah casually. Connor shared a confused glance with Sarah as Jenny said her goodbyes.

"What was that about?" Connor asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'll walk you out." Sarah said with a small smile as both of them followed Arthur outside.

Connor stopped her by the corner, a wall column covering them from view. "So, you talk about me to your other patients?" He inquired playfully.

"Only to Jenny." Sarah said. Connor laughed.

"I see." He mused. "And what is it that we need to talk about exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing…"

"Sarah...if you want to ask me something, you can." He told her in all seriousness. Reese bit her lip.

"How about we go for coffee?" She said after a moment. "I know this great place."

Connor's eyes lighted up."Okay." He smiled and then took a turn to his car as she waved him goodbye.

"Sarah, would you come here a moment?" April called for her as soon as she made it back inside. Sarah sighed but met her roommate in one of the empty rooms.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on with the two of you? I kept watching him so he wouldn't trip because he wouldn't look down to his feet. Only at you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sarah said as she turned to take her leave.

"No, I think you do."

Sarah sighed. "Okay, but you can't say anything…"

"I promise." April assured her with a smile.

"We, uh, we sort of kissed the other day…"

April's eyes went wide as she screamed in delight but Sarah gave her a panicked nod, gesturing over to Maggie and her uncle.

"Sorry, I just...How was it?"

"April!" She hissed.

"Oh, come on Sarah, he's Connor Rhodes, do I need to list all the pros and cons again?"

"It was sweet and brief." Sarah informed her and April groaned.

"But you are seeing him again, aren't you?"

* * *

"Okay." Jay said sitting beside Connor on the terrace holding on a beer and placing it on the small table, right in front of him. "Spill, something is going on with you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Connor huffed beside him.

"Oh, but I think you do. Did you and your Dad have a fight?"

"No, we're barely on speaking terms..."

Jay bit his lip in thought. "You and Will butting heads again? I mean man, you know my brother, he wants to play dad on everyone."

Connor sighed. "Drop it Jay."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong." Jay told him with a smile. "Of course, it is, come on man, it's me. You can tell me."

"I kissed Sarah." Connor let out after a moment. Jay's eyes widened. "But I just, I don't want her to lose her job over this."

"Wait, man, allow me to process this, you actually made the first move?" Jay mused sweetly. Connor glared at him. "Right, sorry. Well she does work with her Uncle, I don't think that would be much of an issue." They stayed silent for a moment. "But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?"

Connor was about to reply when Erin and Natalie came into the house, the kids were at their grandparents for the weekend and Will was working late again so Nat had asked Erin to come over. "Oh, good you are here already."

"For?" Jay piped up at his friend and Erin, who he didn't expect to have tagged along.

"I live with way too many boys, so I invited Erin over, you can say thank you Jay." Natalie mused, much like a teenager other than a 30 year old woman.

"Thank you?" Jay said looking over at Connor who suppressed a laugh. Erin greeted the boys hello and sat beside Jay on the chair.

"You're taking advantage of the fact that you are kid free for two days, aren't you?" Jay said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Am I a horrible person?" Natalie laughed.

"No, you are an amazing Mom." Jay retorted. "And this way you can focus on your other kid here." Connor wasn't amused as he glared at his friend again. "He's having girl trouble."

"Jay…" Erin chided. "Wait, is it about Sarah?"

"Shut up." Connor said, glaring at Jay. Erin and Natalie shared a glance and smiled.

"Oh, yes, something happened?" The detective said, sometimes they were such teenagers, all of them, Will would say, even of his wife and tonight, he would be right.

"Oh, come on Connor, tell us." Nat pleaded, hitting his arm playfully. "Please?"

Connor sighed. "We, uh, we might go out tomorrow night." He said slowly.

"Ha! I called it, those eyes are not for nothing." Erin said, earning a glance from her boyfriend.

"That's great buddy." Natalie said without thinking.

"Buddy?" Connor retorted raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I do need some time away from being a Mom once in a while." She said, blushing. "But no, honestly, that's amazing Connor, where are you guys going?"

"For coffee." He said, a small smile creeping in. "To talk." Connor admitted. "My guess she wants to ask me about the accident."

The other three looked at each other. "What? No, I'm sure that's not it." Natalie said.

"It's fine, it was bound to happen eventually, the scars don't leave a lot to the imagination."

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked after a moment.

"I will be. I mean, if I really want to get somewhere with her, I guess I have to be honest for once, right?"

Natalie took his hand in hers. "Listen to me, what happened to you, was horrible, but it doesn't define you Connor, neither does your disability."

"No, but, it's all what my life has been about, with my Dad, Claire and every other relationship I have ever had."

"Tell her about the kiss, that should cheer you up." Jay said as Connor sat there somberly and Natalie tried to find the right thing to say.

"What kiss?" Erin asked and Connor shot Jay a weary look.

"Connor kissed Sarah." Jay put in. He knew that was one way to get his mind of that dark place he was used to going, because as soon as that came up, he could see his best friend smiling.

* * *

For once, Jay found himself being the one alone at home and for a quiet Saturday night in. Erin had been called on a case and Nat and his brother were out on a much deserved grownup night out.

He was the one to drive Connor to the cafeteria where he would meet Sarah. "So, remember, just be yourself, alright?" Jay chided as he opened the door to the car and helped him with his crutches.

Connor rolled his eyes. "You are worse than Natalie, I don't need you too to be supervising my love life."

"Ah, but then where would the fun be?" Jay joked walking him further inside and spotted Sarah waiting for him.

"Jay." She said as soon as she spotted the younger Halstead brother. "Here to chaperone?"

"No, actually, I'm going. You two kids play nice." He said, winking at her and smiling at Connor.

"Erin's busy, so…" Connor said as soon as Jay disappeared by the corner.

"Ah, right." Sarah said with a smile, Connor hung his head to the side, biting his lip and then moved to kiss her on the lips, supporting most of his weight on the crutches. "Hi."

"Hey." He said as soon as they broke apart but Sarah pulled in to claim his lips again, Connor felt his feet wobble a bit under his weight.

They went into the café and took a table by the far side. "I love this place, ever since I moved here, April and I used to come all the time in college." Sarah began as a waiter came to take in their order. "What?" Sarah asked after a moment, Connor hadn't noticed he'd been staring.

"Nothing, sorry." He admitted shyly. "It's just… nah, you are going to think I'm pathetic."

She bit her lip. "Connor, come on, you looking at me like that..." She hesitated. "I just mean that you seem to have something on your mind."

He gave her a shy smile. "When I was growing up, Claire used to take me out with her and her friends as much as she could so I wouldn't be so secluded but people would just not, dare to talk to me, let alone girls." Sarah felt her heart constrict in her chest. "Jay and Natalie were the same but I just felt like sometimes I couldn't keep up with them and I just didn't want to be a burden." He continued. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down or anything but it's just a little surreal how a girl like you can be with me, right now and not look at me like…"

"Like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me."

She leaned into kiss him deeply, taking him completely by surprise. "Does that feel like pity to you?" She asked.

Connor bit his lip. "No."

"Did I ever tell you why I became a doctor in the first place?" Sarah said after a moment, it seemed she kept losing herself in his deep blue eyes, so immersive and somehow haunted.

"Because you wanted to help people." Connor retorted.

"Right but, that's not the whole story. When I was little, my cousin Robin who's a bit older than me became sick. I found it strange, the fact that the child of a doctor could get sick but, well, it just happened and we all felt so powerless over it, specially my Uncle."

"What happened to her?"

"Leukaemia" Sarah said. "She was 11."

Connor felt like kicking himself, he had survived and he was pining over it.

"My point is, Robin didn't survive and it just changed me but It also helped me understand that horrible things can happen to the best of us and sometimes it's not even in our power to prevent that sort of tragedy, but by helping people like Jenny...or you." She paused, brushing his hand with hers. "It makes the biggest difference in the world."

Connor smiled at her. "Well, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what you are doing, for me."

"What if I told you that.. I'm 100% sure it's the other way around." Sarah said with a grin and Connor wouldn't dare to look at her. "You are amazing Connor, you just have to give yourself a chance to see yourself the way others do."

Connor bit his lip and took her hand in hers, tracing circles on her palm."I wish I could"

"Well, I'm here if you need someone to show you." She told him. They ended up talking about everything and nothing, it was enough heavy conversation for the both of them to have for the night. She walked him to the car. "I had a really great time Sarah."

"So did I." She beamed.

He leaned to kiss her softly and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, he balanced his crutch to the side so he could brush her cheek with his hand. "Alright, kids break it up or this one is going to fall over." Jay said from the car. "Are you sure we can't give you a ride, Sarah?"

"No, thanks, my car is not far," She said. "I'll see you Monday?"

"Monday, right." He mused.

"Oh, and just so you know? April knows, apparently we're not so good at pretending."

* * *

Natalie opened the door for the boys as soon as they made it home. "I take it, it went well?"

"Why don't you ask lover boy here?" Jay mused making his way over to the kitchen. Natalie beamed at Connor. "Did you talk to her?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, but for the first time it wasn't all about me, she made me think of things and that maybe I have been looking at my situation the wrong way. Does that make sense?"

He walked into his room with Natalie following closely behind."I'm glad she's there for you, that's all I can say, what you learn from each other, that's the adventure."

Connor huffed. "And where's that adventurous husband of yours?"

"Upstairs, I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed."

"Nat, you know you don't always have to make sure I'm okay? I'm a big boy."

"I know." She said as soon as she sat beside him on the bed and Connor took off his sneakers. "But I still worry, and don't tell me to stop, because I never will."

Connor sighed. "Sadly."

"It's not funny Rhodes." She shot at him.

"Who says I'm laughing?" He mused. "Go, I'm just going to go to bed." Natalie sighed, smiling at him as she went.

Connor changed into a pair of boxers and a shirt and slipped into bed, the events of the day playing in his mind until he fell asleep.

* * *

 _There was snow and icy roads ahead and all he remembered was yelling, Elizabeth and Cornelius had been fighting about something for the last 20 minutes in the back seat of the van, while he and Claire pretended to be asleep._

 _All Connor could gather from the conversation though was something about money, about investments; which his father always said were really important; but Connor didn't want to hear any more so he shut his eyes closed and covered his ears. Claire was leaned against the window beside him and he turned back to the other side._ _The next thing he heard were tires screeching and a scream._

 _He woke up in the hospital two weeks later. His mother was gone and he couldn't feel his legs._


	8. Chapter 8

**Only Us**

 **Chapter 8**

Connor took a deep breath as he rolled onto his back and looked up, the water was working its magic relaxing his muscles, he then felt movement beside him and Sarah's curly hair emerged from the water, he stood up freely so he was facing her. "Come on, you promised we'd work and then have fun, remember?" Sarah chided him.

Connor smirked. "Hmmm… no I don't really remember that, maybe you should remind me." He took a step forward and kissed her.

Sarah loved seeing him like this, so playful and free, water was his safe haven because there was nothing holding him back.

"Connor…"

"Yeah?" He said huskily against her lips.

"Let's go, just one more lap, for me?" His face fell, there was no winning with her. "Then we can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" She kissed him again.

"Yeah. After all, we have the apartment for ourselves." This was the first time he'd be spending the night, other times when they had gone to her place he'd called Arthur or Jay to get him, but he had been looking forward to this. April would be gone for the weekend with Ethan.

"I'm sure I can convince you to get out now?" He asked, playfully, pulling her close, loving the fact that he could stand tall and glance down at her.

"No such luck mister, I said one more lap and then we leave." She said to him firmly but with a hand to his bare chest.

He sighed, but gave in as Sarah went ahead of him so he could catch her. It took him a little bit longer to reach the other end of the pool but she was there waiting for him as soon as he came up for air.

She got out and set up the railing Claire had installed for him so it would be easier for Connor to get out of the pool.

He usually had someone from the house checking on himfrom time to time but no one had come because they knew he'd be well taken care of.

He got out shivering and Sarah helped him into the robe laid out on the side as she put on one herself. She offered him her hand so he wouldn't have to use the crutches on the slippery floor.

After he and Sarah changed they walked out through the back so they wouldn't have to take the long way back to the house.

Arthur brought the car around for Connor to get in. "You still have time to think this through." She said to him in all seriousness because she knew he had been reluctant on her offer for weeks.

"Let's go, really I want to." He said, taking his hand in hers.

She smiled at him once she was inside, thanked Arthur and started the car. "Do you want to go get something to eat first?"

Connor smiled. "Maybe we could order in?" She knew he was tired but he didn't want to tell her.

"Of course, we can." She said kissing his lips softly as they took a turn and left the house.

* * *

"Hey, where's Connor?" Jay asked, coming into the kitchen with Erin in tow, Natalie's parents had come to babysit while they were going on a double date.

"Spending the weekend at Sarah's." Natalie said.

"Oh, yeah I keep forgetting he has a girlfriend now." Erin beamed.

"Are they official?" Jay inquired.

"Not sure," Natalie retorted.

"They're just getting to know each other Jay." Erin put in.

"And yet he's spending the night at her place." Jay mused softly because Owen had just walked in.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Dad said Grandma Carol is coming to watch us." Owen said.

"Yeah, and Grandpa Lou."

"What about Uncle Connor?"

Natalie and Jay looked at each other and Erin froze "The thing is O…"

"Is he going to go back and live with Aunt Claire now? Why isn't Arthur driving him home?"

Natalie was saved by the bell and Will coming down the stairs with Emma in his arms, followed by Lily.

"Mom, Dad, thank you for this, we're sorry it was such last minute." Natalie greeted her parents.

"Oh, no problem sweetheart." Carol smiled. "Owen honey, come over here and help me with dinner, huh?"

Will greeted his in laws as well just as Lou walked in. "Go, leave already or you'll be late." He pushed the four adults out the door as Owen kissed his Mom and Dad goodbye. Natalie smiled at her son, brushing his cheek with her hand.

"Be good for Grandpa and Grandma please?" Will noticed his hesitation.

"I will Mom." He said with a soft smile.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Will turned to Natalie. "What was that about?"

"I think he's not used to Connor not being here to babysit." His wife said, getting in the car.

"Is he staying over with Claire?"

"No, Sarah."

"Oh. That's moving a little fast."

"Will, don't jinx it." Jay said.

Erin glanced over and added. "I thought you of all people would think this was a good thing."

"No, it is." Will retorted. "I'm just saying, it's a little confusing for the kids."

"So, this is about the kids and not you worrying about Connor?" Natalie inquired.

Will didn't reply. It did worry him but he wouldn't dare say it out loud. He'd always been hard on Connor.

* * *

"Okay, what are you in the mood for?" Sarah said as she went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for them both. "Sushi, Thai?"

Connor smiled. "Whatever you want is fine."

Sarah bit her lip and went through her organized pile of take out menus.

They had been going out for a little now and mostly staying at the apartment so Connor knew the routine already. "Italian?" She walked back to the couch to join him and Connor took the opportunity to try and kiss her. "Connor, we need to eat."

"Do we have to?" He said into her cheek, brushing his lips softly against her skin.

"Yes." She sighed.. "So, pick one." He pouted, letting his face fall but she pecked his lips playfully making him smile.

They chose Thai and Connor made the order on the app on his phone as Sarah had gone to take Bass down.

She came back a moment later and he informed her the food was on its way. "Do you think we have time to shower?" Connor glanced down at his phone.

"40 minutes or so?" He said. "Maybe you should go first and I'll shower once we eat. It will be faster."

Sarah could sense the tone in his voice. He wouldn't take forty minutes, he was man enough to accept that."Are you sure?" She asked. They both knew the relationship was moving fast and even though Connor was not a shy person, he was self conscious about his limitations and his body, she didn't want to push him into something physical that he wasn't ready for. "Or maybe we could…shower together? We'll take less time." Connor arched an eyebrow up. "We have forty minutes, if we hurry we'll be done before the food is here."Sarah saw him tense up at the suggestion. "Only if you want to," She added, sitting closer to him.

Connor bit his lip as he became suddenly shy to be with Sarah like that. He wasn't a prude or anything but he and Sarah hadn't been dating for long and he wasn't an expert in relationships by any means either, the only one that had lasted longer had been Ava but she had been reluctant to be intimate with him the entire time they had been going out.

"Okay." He spoke, finally. Sarah wasn't Ava, she hadn't used him or just pretended to want to be with him.

 _She actually wanted to._

He followed her to the bathroom as she held on to his hand. His crutches forgotten in the living room, thankfully, she didn't have a tub so he wouldn't have struggle getting in. She watched him tentatively as he was staring at her, he was wearing jeans and a simple long sleeve shirt and his hair was still damp from the pool. "Here, let me help you." She said, Connor nodded.

The whole thing was so tender he couldn't stop watching her, mesmerized, making Sarah wonder what exactly he was feeling. She wasn't one to move fast on relationships and he allowed her to take the direction of where they would go, steering her around once in a while. She smiled at him as he took off his shirt and wiggled his pants down the best he could.

Sarah hadn't mean to stare but the scars on his legs were present, although faintly now, were not hard to miss, Connor looked up at her and almost shyly she knelt down and helped him out of the rest of it and his boxers. "Is this okay?" She asked. He nodded and almost gulped as she leaned in to turn on the shower so it would warm up.

Both of them were unsure, and had been hurt in the past, but they were bearing it all, in the literal sense to one another.

Sarah placed the shower chair for him to sit on as she undressed herself and joined him inside.

Connor honestly couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found someone who wouldn't just want to run away at the idea having to deal with it all and it scared the hell out of him.

* * *

Connor was finishing getting dressed when the food arrived and he heard Bass bark for attention.

Sarah glanced over at the room as he was making his way out, in small steps and crutches free, Connor eyed the dog closely but Bass wouldn't launch at him, even early on the dog knew, he couldn't, he sensed Connor's condition so he instead just wiggled his tail.

Connor sat back on the couch with the dog beside him as he placed his head on his knee and Connor patted him softly behind the ear.

Sarah then came back from the kitchen with the food and ushered Bass over to his bed to which the dog complied reluctantly. "I think he might be a little jealous." Connor commented glancing back at the dog as Sarah handed him a fork.

"Bass? No, he loves you." Connor didn't reply but instead focused back on his food. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." He admitted as Sarah nuzzled closer to him as they ate.

"I'm sorry, I know I can be pushy but you know I don't mean to do it to hurt you, don't you?"

"Of course, I do." He smiled. Sarah smiled back. "It's okay Sarah, really."

He hadn't had PT with her lately as a new girl had been hired and Sarah had been in charge of her training but she did come to visit him most Fridays to his father's house and they somehow ended back at her place every time, but it was nice, Sarah had come to realize it was so good to see him relaxed like he'd done back in the shower when he was with her, he trusted her and she did him. They ate and Sarah led him to her bedroom where she took away the covers and he got in with her following beside him, she felt him turn his face to hers, melting into her. "This is nice, isn't it?" She said, kissing his hand as he wrapped his strong arm around her.

Connor nodded. "Thanks for talking me into staying over."

Sarah sighed, turning around so she was facing him. "Of course, anytime." He smiled, kissing her deeply. "Good night Connor."

"Good night Sarah." He replied Into her neck as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night, shaking as he had done countless times before only it took him a second to register he wasn't alone in bed because Sarah turned on the light. "Connor, you're okay, it was just a dream."

She looked frightened and he was sure he had screamed. "I'm sorry." He admitted shyly pulling his body up in bed as his legs stiffened from the stress, he ran his fingers through his hair trying to relax. "I just..."

"It's okay." She said touching the back of his head tenderly.

"These dreams. They happen more often this time of year." Connor admitted and Sarah reached for his face with her free hand.

"The accident?" She asked. He nodded. He still hadn't really told her what had happened. "Do you want to talk about it?" Connor looked at her with those deep blue eyes and hesitated.

"I don't remember much of it to be honest, mostly just the snow and the tires screeching and a scream." Sarah didn't move. "My Mom died that night and I didn't even get to go to her funeral because I was in a coma."

Sarah's heart sank to her chest. "I'm so sorry."

"My father and Claire, they even talked to her when they brought her in, she was still alive, she should have made it." He paused. "But I'm kind of glad she didn't get to see what happened to me. She would have blamed herself."

"You don't mean that." Sarah said quickly.

"My Father does." Connor replied grimly. "Maybe that's why he can't stand being in the same room as me since I was 10." She listened to him and tried to comfort him, understanding he wouldn't go into much detail until he was ready but she would be there for him when he was.

"Come on, lay back down, close your eyes." Sarah whispered as she cuddled into him and she began tracing her fingers through his hair again to help him relax.

The nightmare didn't return the next night as he slept beside Sarah and when Sunday rolled around Connor wished the weekend wouldn't have to be over.

He had almost felt normal. He'd taught her how to make his famous Mac & Cheese. He liked to cook, read and watch medical dramas. She'd also discovered him to be a big musical theatre fan.

They had showered together again, this time without hesitation, he asked if he could kiss her and she helped him to his feet so she was above him as his lips crashed into hers.

He never imagined he'd be like that with a girl, that she would even make an effort to make him feel comfortable with that sort of physical engagement, even though right now it was just simple touches and kisses, he almost felt like crying.

Specially when it was over and real life was waiting for them.

She drove him home and just as she was about to get out to help him, he stopped her. "Sarah wait, I wanted to ask you something, I think after this weekend I can finally say it out loud."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Would you go with me to Claire's wedding?" He asked, almost afraid of rejection. "As my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to." She replied with a small smirk.

He watched her pull away from his driveway and turned back to the door with an excited, hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

 **Aww Connor's shell is starting to break! And yes, that's how his Mom died. We'll get more into that a little later. Rheese is going to a wedding!**

 **What did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only Us**

 **Chapter 9**

"Are you almost done in here?" Jay asked knocking on Connor's door the morning of Claire's wedding. He'd finished getting dressed but Jay knew Connor would take longer to manage the buttons on his shirt.

Coordination wasn't something Connor mastered well and it frustrated him, simple things that people took for granted.

"I'm fine Jay." He spoke as Jay shot him a look, his tie was a mess.

"Here, I'll do it." His best friend smiled and Connor grumbled something as he sat down on the bed. Jay kneeled down. "What time do we have to pick up Sarah?"

"She's driving there." Connor said.

"Oh, okay. Erin is on her way over too." Connor glanced down at Jay's hand, almost jealous by how fluid his movements were.

"Are you boys ready?" Nat's head peaked inside. "Will is already in the car with the kids and Erin." Jay nodded and stood up as he handed Connor his crutches, his legs were a little wobblier than usual.

He was nervous, about Claire, the wedding, Sarah and his legs were killing him, not that he'd admit that to anyone or they'd start fussing over him.

The wedding was going to take place at the Rhodes Estate. Natalie had enlisted her parent's help once again to babysit in the afternoon so she and Will could enjoy the party but the kids had been invited to the early celebrations.

Connor got out of the car to be met by Russ. "Hey man, your sister wanted to see you before we left for the church."

"Please tell me you haven't seen her, it's bad luck."

"Nope, I just got here but your Father cornered me for a talk. Something about me being the one to do the right thing and take care of the business."

"Only my Dad would mention that on his daughter's wedding day."

"Well, I for one intent to let Claire manage it just as she's been doing." Russ smiled.

"I'm so glad my sister is marrying you Russ." Connor smirked.

"Me too man, me too." Russ sighed. "But, can I be frank?"

"Always."

"I'm sort of freaking out here." Russ admitted.

"You'll be fine, hey you survived your entire relationship with my Father meddling half the time and you two are still together, plus you love my sister, and to me, that's enough." Connor smiled again.

He offered Russ a hug, manoeuvring one of his crutches over so he could wrap his arm around him and his old childhood friend seemed to relax a bit. "So, where's Sarah?"

"She's getting ready here, she had an exam at 9am."

"Really?"

"Yep, though Claire promised to have someone to help her get ready."

"Oh, and knowing your sister, she's going to outdo herself." Russ smirked as his phone buzzed. "Oh, I better get going, we can't mess with Claire's planning."

"Right." Connor smiled and then balanced one of his crutches to take his phone out and text Sarah. He had sent her one earlier to wish her luck and figured that by now she would be almost done.

Sarah replied almost instantly saying she was on her way to the house. He went inside, trying his best not to bump into people as he made his way into the drawing room where he knew Claire would be getting ready.

"Oh, good you're here." She said, standing on a stool in the middle of the room with a huge mirror facing her and about 3 girls helping her get ready. "Did you see Russ? Does he seem nervous to you?"

"Well, it's his Wedding Day to Claire, he's entitled to be nervous." Connor smiled. "Don't tell me you aren't."

"It's not the I Do part I'm worried about. I know I love Russ and he loves me. Dad on the other hand and the party, now that is stressing me out."

"Why do you think I didn't want to be here?"

"Connor. I've already had that talk with him, he's promised to behave."

"Cornelius isn't known for keeping his promises Claire." Connor retorted and earned a glare from his sister. "But for you, I'll behave."

"Oh, well thank you." Claire climbed down off the stool as they arranged her hair. "Look at you little brother, you cleaned up nice."

"You look beautiful by the way." He mused. Claire shot him a glance. "Mom would have loved to be here."

"Don't, you are going to make me all mushy and I can't ruin my makeup." She said slapping her brother's cheek tenderly.

There was a knock on the door. "Sarah, come in, come in."

Connor beamed at his girlfriend, she was still dressed in jeans and a t- shirt but to him, she looked gorgeous. "You, out, we'll see you at the church."

Sarah smiled, kissing him softly as he walked out rolling his eyes at his sister. "I'll see you later?" He spoke.

"Yeah." She smirked at him. "I'll see you, by the way, I love the suit."

He seemed to blush, but only slightly.

"Alright Connor, we have work to get done, out. Go find Russ and Jay they are meant to make sure everything is set up at the church."

Connor hung his head down and dragged his feet out the room reluctantly.

* * *

He'd driven to the church with Jay and Russ, both were his best men alongside Will.

Natalie had also gone on ahead, Claire hadn't fully trusted the boys to run things smoothly.

Owen and the girls were flower girls and page boy respectively.

"Just breathe Russ, that's the only advice you'll need." Willsaid with a smile as they stood in the back room, Natalie had gone on ahead with Emma when she had started to fuss.

"Takes one to know one, Will was a nervous wreck."

"Oh, you didn't seem that nervous to me." Russ mused.

"No, I'm good at pretending. I was freaking out."

Connor sat on a chair in the room, his legs were feeling numb and he knew he'd have to get up soon and walk with Claire, Cornelius was giving her away but his sister had insisted he'd walk beside Russ's sisters.

But he was getting anxious, he didn't want people to stare even though he knew they would, he was used to it but he didn't want to steal any attention from Claire and Russ.

"Connor?" It was Will. "You okay man?"

"I'm fine." He responded, but he hadn't noticed the shaking of his knee, he'd been standing for too long beside the other men until Jay had insisted, he sit.

Connor put a hand to his knee to keep it from shaking but to no avail.

Natalie knocked on the door to let them know Claire was about to arrive. "Are you okay to walk?" Russ and Jay had now gathered around him.

"I'm sure Claire won't mind if you just stayed beside Will." Russ assured him.

Connor cursed to himself. "No, I'm fine."

"Come on, I'll help you." Jay spoke, grabbing him by the arm, Connor's legs faltered as Jay steadied him.

Will was about to speak when his brother glared at him. Natalie shot Jay a glance at the two of them helped Connor down the aisle before people began to arrive. Jay grabbed a chair for him to sit in by the side. "Are you sure, you're okay?"

Connor nodded and Jay stayed beside him until people began to gather, he did the usual routine of shaking hands when people walked by him and asked him how he was.

His legs were feeling a little less stiff and as he tried to keep his breathing even.

"Connor, hey." It was Russ's sister Leslie which meant showtime.

Claire looked dashing in a white dress one of the designers at the store had made for her and the girls, including Sarah and Natalie looked equally amazing. Connor was on his feet to walk beside Leslie, she smiled at him reassuringly as he decided on using just one of his crutches so he could put his arm around her.

He watched as his Father walked Claire down the aisle and for once Cornelius looked proudly at his child and shot a knowing look Russ's way.

Claire smiled over at Connor who was proud of himself for not tripping over in spite of his nervousness.

He caught Sarah's eye who looked over at him.

Next came Nat's kids, who walked with their parents. Owen smiled proudly, standing beside his Dad and Uncles. Owen had the mission to place a picture of Elizabeth in front of the altar. Claire had to fight back the tears as Russ mentioned she looked just like her mother.

The ceremony was sweet and his Father behaved also. Thenpictures were taken, for which Connor refused to use his crutches and instead, Russ and Claire somehow manage to hold him up. Sarah winked at him and he beamed.

She knew how happy he was for his sister. "Congratulations Claire." Connor beamed at her as he leaned into hug her, crutches free and Claire offered him her hand as Sarah walked over to them and hugged the newly married woman.

"You look beautiful Claire." Sarah beamed at her.

"Oh, me? Look at you." Claire replied and Reese felt herself blushing as she noticed Connor couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Arthur has the car ready for you." Russ came to tell them as he too pulled Connor into a hug. "Congrats man."

"Thanks." Russ said with a smile as wide as he could. "How you doing?"

"I'm good Russ, but today is not about me." Connor said.

Russ shot him an understanding glance as Sarah raised an eyebrow at him as Russ led Claire down the aisle and outside the church. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing." Connor replied. "Let's go." He took his crutches, which Sarah had been holding. Sarah didn't miss the annoyance in his voice though, she'd become really good at reading him.

The ride to the Estate was quiet, Connor was starting to feel stressed out again as he felt a sharp pain shoot through one of his legs.

Sarah didn't miss it. "Are you okay?"

Connor nodded. Again, he didn't want today to be about him. He had even allowed his girlfriend to push him to the huge garden in the back where the reception was to take place and didn't even argue.

Claire had insisted. "Connor, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." He insisted.

"Really. Natalie said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine."

"It's stress, isn't it?" She said, being all doctor like. Connor knew she didn't mean to turn into Doctor mode so easily but she couldn't help it, she could read him so well and she knew all the signs to his condition too. "Connor, I can't help you if you are not honest with me."

"I just, I don't want people to start worrying about me. I don't want Claire to make it about me being okay. Today is her day Sarah."

"So, you think she's not going to notice you are in pain."

"I'm good at pretending." He sighed.

"To rest of the world, but not to me and not to Claire." Sarah retorted. "She's your sister and she's known you your whole life."

Connor sighed. "She wants me to dance with her."

Ah, first she had wanted him to have a role at her ceremony and now at the party. "And of course, I don't want to disappoint her."

Sarah smiled softly as him as she was standing beside him. She took his hand in hers. "She's always trying to include me in things…"

"And that's bad because…"

"Because she always wants to make everything about me and I hate that. I hate the way my Father looks at me. The way other people look at me too."

"You know what I think?" She leaned closer so that her face was inches from his. "That you feel bad because when you had the accident, everything became about you and not about your sister and you feel guilty but it wasn't your fault Connor."

He took to the dance floor with his sister, after his Father had danced with her, crutches in hand, Claire smiled at him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and handed one of the crutches over to Jay so she could hold his free hand. We'll go slow okay?"

Connor smiled, he remembered suddenly the time, about a year after the accident that Claire had said that to him as she helped him take his first steps alone without assistance. Connor felt his knee begin to wobble as they moved but Claire held him in place, she was shorter than him but her grip was strong and firm. "I went to the cemetery this morning to, uh, talk to Mom. I told her that I wish she was here to see me get married, to see you as happy as I hadn't seen you in so long." Connor could see she was fighting the tears from falling from her eyes. "I just want you to be happy Connor, it's all I have ever wanted for you."

"I want you to be happy too."

The song ended and Claire kissed her brother's cheek softly. "I love you."

The food came on next and so did the drinking. Connor knew alcohol and poor coordination wasn't the best combination. That was until Cornelius had come to find him after they were done eating. "Your sister made me promise to be on my best behaviour." He said to him. His table was empty, Natalie had gone with the kids who were spending the rest of the day with Lou and Carol and Sarah had gone to the bathroom.

Connor looked up at him. "It's her wedding."

"It is." Cornelius replied. "She seems happy."

"Russ makes her very happy."

Cornelius nodded. "Yes, and he's more than capable to help her do what's needed at work. I made sure of that."

"So, I've heard." Connor mused. "I'm happy for you that, you finally got the son you wanted."

His Father didn't even flinch. "Claire tells me you and Dr. Reese are getting serious."

Connor shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "She seems like a sensible young woman and she seems to care for you greatly."

"Mr. Rhodes." Sarah said behind the older man.

"Ah, Dr. Reese," Cornelius smiled. "We were talking about you. I was just telling Connor how lucky he is to have found you."

"I'm the lucky one." Sarah replied without hesitation. Connor smiled gratefully at his girlfriend. "You have an amazing son Mr. Rhodes."

"Please call me Cornelius."

"Sarah." She retorted. The older man nodded. "I don't see why we should be so formal if I'm dating your son."

"Of course." He turned to Connor. "Well I better get back to my own table. I do hope we see more of each other soon, perhaps dinner some other time?"

"I'll be looking forward to it." Sarah replied confidently. Cornelius shot Connor another look and walked away.

"So, dinner with my Dad huh?"

"Well, it's a good first step to get to know each other, right?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She assured him, taking the seat beside him. "I've told you I want people to see you the way I do." She leaned in to kiss him.

"I don't think my Father will ever look at me differently." Connor said bitterly.

Sarah kissed him again. "Come on, let's go dance."

"Really?"

"Yep. I didn't dress up this fancy for nothing, I want to dance with you."

Connor smiled as Sarah kissed him softly.

She had pushed him in the wheelchair and somehow, he'd gotten her in his lap making their friends cheer and Sarah giggle, but Conor wanted more.

"I want to dance with you for real." He told her. Sarah looked up at him. "Like I did with Claire."

"Are you sure? We don't have to..."

"Aren't you the one always telling me I shouldn't put limits in front of me?" He said.

Connor tensed up a little when Jay took the crutches away and both Sarah and Natalie held him by the hand, firmly in place so he could move along with them.

There as one moment though, it was just them and like that day in the shower, Connor felt almost normal.

* * *

They took plenty of breaks between dancing and drinking fluids, Jay walked over with him at one moment but his leg seemed to faltered under his weight by the table as he tried to keep his balance but between tiredness and how slippery all had become all the sudden, his crutches had betrayed him and before either of them could react, Connor hit the ground. He groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back.

"Connor…" Jay spoke beside him, he heard him call for Will, Natalie and Sarah who were all nearby. "Come on bud, let's get you up."

Claire was there in a beat too.

"Did you hit your head?" Will was asking. Connor was lyingon the ground, in his fancy suit trying to come to his senses. "Connor..." His legs were killing him and the pain of having fallen face first on the ground was starting to tingle.

He felt himself being lifted up and placed on a chair. "Connor, can you hear me?" He searched for Sarah as his eyes came into focus. He'd hit his head and the world around him was spinning. "Here, lay your head back." Sarah said gently.

"His blood pressure is probably dropping from the blow, he needs something to get it back up." He heard Will say.

"Here, drink this." Claire had now occupied the spot Sarah had earlier. "Small sips, you'll feel better, I promise."

"I'm sorry Claire."

"Hey, no, you didn't do anything." She insisted, smiling at him. He felt the shivering sensation subside as Jay and Will helped him to the wheelchair.

Connor blinked, focusing on Sarah as he felt the world spinning once more. He'd only had a couple drinks all night. "Connor…"

He didn't hear whose voice that was as his world faded and became fuzzy, he could listen to the voices around him but could barely make them out.

Sarah had heard Will call 911, he was an ED doctor and better used to handle the pressure of it, plus Natalie had admitted to her, this wasnt and wouldn't be Connor's first or last visit to the emergency room.

They were used to this.

Sarah knew it well and the implications of CP, but falls in patients, especially as they got older could be problematic.

"Sarah?" He felt his hand in hers as she looked down at him. "Where…"

He knew where he was, the inside of an ambulance.

"We're on our way to the hospital, you had a pretty nasty fall and we just need to make sure…"

"No, Claire…"

"She's sorting everything out at the party and she's meeting us there."

Sarah said as Connor threw his head back in frustration.

He'd done it again, it seemed like he couldn't help himself, not even on the most important day of his sisters' life.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was a blur. He knew Sarah was there but they had given him a sedative so he could stop fighting and arguing. He didn't want to go, he hated hospitals. He'd spent too much time in them.

But he knew, Sarah knew too that a fall like that could have damaged his hip and confine him to a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

"Thankfully, there wasn't any damage to his hips." The doctor spoke. Sarah had assessed that much too, but he had been sedated for a reason.

All of them let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding. Especially Jay who all the way over had been kicking himself over for not being a little more vigilant.

"I'd like to keep Connor overnight just to make sure, since he did lose consciousness.

Claire sighed, sitting on a chair in the waiting room, Russ beside her.

She had pushed him too hard, she always did, because she wanted him to be as normal as he possibly could.

Cornelius was there too, and was met by Sarah as she went to grab something from the vending machine. "I'm guessing you're very used to hospitals." Sarah heard the man say.

"Yes, I did my residency in an ED similar to this one, not as fancy."

"There's a ward here named after my late wife. People know Connor here and they know me. It's been like this for 20 years now."

"It can't be easy for you." Sarah said. "Just like it isn't easy for Connor."

"Can I be blunt Sarah?" She nodded. "If it was up to me, I'd have him in a wheelchair so I'd know there was less of a chance he would end up in situations like this, but Claire, she insists he must be more independent, so do those friends of his."

"They're right." Sarah replied. "Especially for someone who wasn't born with the condition like Connor, it's harder for them to live with the idea of having lost their independence, their ability to depend on others."

Cornelius nodded. "You care about my son a lot, don't you Sarah?"

"I do." She answered without hesitation. The man nodded again.

"I do hope you know what you're doing. What you are getting yourself into."

"I'm very aware of the implications Mr. Rhodes." Sarah spoke. "And There's no other place I'd rather be."

* * *

 ** _What did you think guys? Loved it? Hated it?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only Us**

 **Chapter 10**

Sarah walked back to where the doctors were treating Connor. Natalie, Will, Jay, Erin and now Claire and Russ stood by the glass door of the exam room. "Sarah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just got this for Connor, he needs a little sugar still and no matter what they tell you, the chocolate they serve isn't real."

"Well that is true." Will smirked. "Ah Ms. Goodwin." Sarah knew this was the hospital where Will worked.

"Hello Dr. Halstead, I was told you were in but I thought you had a wedding to attend to." The older woman said. "I do hope everything is okay?"

"We're making sure it is." Jay assured her.

"Very well, if you need anything, let me know then. I just saw Cornelius Rhodes pacing and got worried all of the sudden; I'm going to inform him everything is alright."

"Thank you." Will said as Ms. Goodwin gave them all a nod and walked away.

Dr. Downey came out a moment later. "I thought we all had an agreement." He said to the group. "If you all miss me so much, you should all drop by not bring me the kid."

Claire smiled. "Yes, we know, but you wouldn't come to the wedding."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't then, I wouldn't want to leave the kid with one of my residents." He joked. "Listen, he's okay for now but I would like to keep him over night since he did hit his head and there's a history of seizures."

Natalie leaned into Will as Sarah looked over at Claire's worried face.

"Can we see him?" Natalie asked.

"Just one of you for now." Dr. Downey said. "I should go and talk to your Dad Claire and you, best get back to your wedding. Connor's already kicking himself over it."

"Well that's too bad because I'm not leaving." Claire said, she had already been in the second dress of the day and the party was really winding down. Claire had asked her friends and Katie to hold down the fort and make sure everyone got home okay.

She saw no point on going back to an almost non existent parent.

"Still, I think you should all go home." David Downey spoke softly.

"I'm going to go talk to him for a minute." Claire replied with a tired sigh as she squeezed Russ's hand.

"Oh, and who's this lovely lady, that girl Connor never shuts up about?"

Sarah blushed.

"Sorry Dr. Downey, I don't think you'd met Dr. Sarah Reese." Will said stepping between Sarah and David. "She's uh…"

"Reese? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Sarah was the godsend that got Connor into staying in PT." Natalie smiled. David then understood.

"Of course, Dr. Reese, could we have a word?" Sarah nodded, the chocolate bar was still in her hand, she was still wearing a dress and she was still Connor's doctor.

David didn't make it too obvious that she was clearly here as more than Connor's therapist though. "I've known Connor since he was ten." David began as he and Sarah walked away from the others. "He happens to end up here more than I'd like. Although less in the last few months."

"He's been working hard."

"And it shows." David agreed. "I honestly didn't think they'd be able to convince him to go back to PT after last time but you being there for him has certainly done the trick."

"I care about Connor."

"Yes, that I can see Sarah, he does about you too. " Dr. Downey said. "He's never had that before. I mean, he has his sister and Russ, his friends, but not a girl, a girl hasn't shown that kind of interest in him before."

"I've heard."

"And I don't want my boy to get hurt."

"Dr. Downey, with all due respect, you don't know me." Sarah said a bit harsher than it was intended.

"Oh no I don't. But I know Connor and that boy, he feels it all, even though he tries to hide it, every time I see him there's this sense of helplessness that he has landed himself back in the hospital. It's not easy for him not to feel guilt, not to spiral down on his own limitations."

Sarah let the older man's words sink in. "Just don't let that get to you; he likes to push people away when he's feeling like this."

"I see." Sarah nodded. David then turned back to the others and then said his goodbyes, promising to come check on Connor soon.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Natalie asked Sarah.

"Yeah, is Claire gone?"

"Just about." Will responded as they saw her and Russ come out of Connor's room.

"Well, I was practically thrown out, but he seems okay." Claire sighed. "I should get back to the house."

"I need to go call my parents and check on the kids." Natalie smiled at Will and then walked with Erin who had offered to go with her. "You okay?" Natalie asked Claire before leaving.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I'm used to this." The older woman shivered into Russ's arms. "I offered to stay the night but he looked at me like I was crazy. I don't even know how to get tough to him when he gets like this."

"I can stay, it's no problem." Sarah put in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile.. Claire then pulled Reese into a hug. "Go get some rest Claire and don't worry, I've got him."

"Oh Sarah I don't know what we'd do without you." Claire admitted. "I'll have someone drop clothes for you."

"Actually, do you mind having someone bring my car over? I'm kind of overly dressed for a hospital and I do have a change of clothes in my car."

"Of course." Claire smiled. "Honey, could you…"

"Sure." Russ grabbed his phone and called the house. "Thomas told Arthur to come stay too, make sure they are well cared for." Russ said as he hung up a moment later. "Now honey, I think we should go rest."

"Right. of course." Will and Jay stayed with Sarah as the group said goodbye to the newlyweds and Claire thanked her again.

"Everything okay with Dr. Downey Sarah?" Will asked. It was no lie that Sarah was no longer actually Connor's doctor. That job had mostly fallen to April now that they were formally dating but it had not gone unnoticed by her Uncle that their relationship had begun when she was still his doctor.

"Yeah, it was fine. He just wanted to, uh; assess Connor's progress at the clinic. He's still worried about his hips."

Well that wasn't a lie, he had asked her earlier.

"Yeah, they're going to keep monitoring any swelling." Will said.

"How long has it been since he was last here?" Sarah asked the brothers. Jay shoved his hands into his pockets.

"About six months ago, last time was pretty bad. He was admitted for two weeks after a fall, the thing is, uh, he was alone with the kids, and Owen had to call 911."

"Oh" Sarah nodded.

"He took it pretty hard." Will added in. "It's not like he can't take care of himself if he's careful but, uh, he struggles with the idea of not being able to take care of others if they need him."

"That's normal I guess, he wasn't born with the condition so he got both sides of it."

"Right and Connor is a fixer, he's always been trying to fix things, ever since his Mom died and he got hurt." Jay said. "He can't fix himself so he tries and make things better for others."

Sarah walked into the room, Connor was seemingly asleep so she took a seat on the chair. He had now been moved into a private room for the night. "Hey." She said as she realized he was awake. "I thought this would make you feel better." She walked closer to the bed and handed him the chocolate bar. "Jello just doesn't cut it."

She saw a faint smile form on his face. "Thanks."

He tumbled with the wrapping and stared at it. "Eat it. It will make you feel better." She was now sitting beside the bed on a chair and taking his hand as he gave it a bite.

"Is everyone else gone?"

"Yeah, Dr. Downey said you should get some rest."

"Good, I didn't want Claire to be here any longer. I can't believe I landed myself back here on her wedding day, well I guess my father is right, not even today could I avoid being the center of attention. "

Sarah felt her heart dip in her chest. "Connor…"

"Miss Reese, there's someone here for you." A nurse came into the room to let Sarah know her car and clothes had arrived.

"I'll be right back okay?" She said with a smile as she nodded at the woman. "I'm just going to go grab my clothes."

"You don't have to stay Sarah, it's fine." He said. She turned to face the bed as she leaned to kiss him.

"I'm staying, okay?"

"Why?"

"If only to prove your father wrong, how is that?" She saw him smile weakly at her. "I'll be back, try and rest for a bit."

When she came back he had fallen asleep, she went into the bathroom and got into a pair of pants and an old sweatshirt and stayed on the couch in the corner after she'd kissed him on the forehead.

She cuddled into the hard mattress of the made up bed with her phone in her hand, pictures of the day filled her screen as she saw one of Will and Jay she'd taken, one of Erin and Nat, one of Nat and Connor and one of both of them kissing, she had her hands on his cheeks as he smiled into the kiss. He stood up tall with the help of his crutches but it had seemed like they'd faded and he was able to stand solely by the fact she was holding him.

She had told Cornelius she wasn't going anywhere and she planned on keeping her word.

* * *

Sarah woke up before him the next morning. "Hey, did you sleep at all?" Connor asked with a sleepy sigh. She was still sitting on chair holding onto a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I did one of the many perks of having worked in a hospital." She smiled standing up and kissing his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Connor sighed. "I just want to go home honestly."

"Well actually, Claire called me to see if you were up to going to the house. She's having a brunch."

"I'm not really in the mood." He admitted, she knew he still felt guilty about the whole thing. "Can't we skip it and just go to your place?"

"Connor, she's worried about you." Sarah spoke. "And I know you feel like what happened yesterday was..."

"Sarah, please don't try to shrink me, you're supposed to be on my side." She was now sitting on the bed.

"Hey, I am on your side. And so is your sister so please will you give her that? She just wants to see you."

"How are we doing in here?" Will poked his head inside, he was in his scrubs. "Listen, uh, Dr. Downey asked me if I could discharge you, he's dealing with an emergency."

"Yeah, it's fine." Connor sighed. Will nodded and began his examination just as Sarah excused herself as she got a call. "So, how's the head?"

"Fine."

"No more dizziness?"

"No, not really." Connor replied as Will helped him sit up.

"Okay, now push down on my hand…" He did as he was told. "So, listen before Sarah comes back in here, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Connor looked up at him as Will tapped on the tablet he was holding. "I know things with Sarah are moving quickly and I'm so happy for you Connor but I think you should just slow down a little bit."

"Huh?"

"She's great and she really cares about you, I'll give her that, but the last time you jumped into the fire for someone it didn't end well and I'm…"

"Wait, you are actually worried about me?" Connor said in disbelief.

"Well yeah, you've been a pain in my ass for almost 20 years so I feel like it's my brotherly duty to do so."

"So now I'm your brother?"

"Well, in a way you are, I do know that even though we haven't always seen eye to eye, and yeah, it kills me to admit it because I know I won't hear the end of it but…" Will sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Connor nodded, clearly surprised. "Yeah, the thing is, Sarah is nothing like Ava Will, but I do appreciate it. Everything man, really, even if I don't say it enough."

Will nodded just as Sarah had come back into the room. "Okay, well, I'll see you later then? I'll get the paperwork ready."

"Thanks Will." Sarah smiled at him as he walked out. "What?"

"Let's go to Claire's, only if you promise me something?" He said with a grin as she helped him into his jacket after he was done getting dressed a moment later.

"What?"

"That we can spend the rest of the afternoon together, just the two of us."

"Okay, deal." Sarah smiled. She could live with that. "But promise me something too."

"Huh?"

"That the pity party is going to stop. The fall was an accident Connor and it wasn't like you meant for it to happen." He hung his head down in defeat. "Promise me Connor or I'm dropping you at home with Claire and leaving you there." She said sternly. "It's important to your sister, she doesn't want you to keep dwelling over it."She retorted.

"Oh, it's getting this serious." Connor half joked.

"Yeah, I am serious." She replied and he smiled at her tone. "So do we have a deal?"

"I'm really not going to win, am I?"

"No, sorry." She said as she handed him his crutches and he stole a kiss from her lips.

* * *

They made it to her apartment early, Claire and Russ were leaving for the airport the next day and honestly were tired from the night before, having settled on the couch like many times before Sarah made some popcorn and grabbed a glass of wine for her and some soda for Connor and settled with him as they browsed something on Netflix.

"So, this morning when I went to take that call…" Sarah began. "Will was talking to you…"

"Ah, how much of that did you hear?"

"What exactly did Ava do Connor? I don't mean to stir up old feelings but if your friends are worried about us moving too fast…"

"Ava and I, we were friends, well we used to see each other at social events, the ones my father would let me attend, I honestly think he used me to win on pity points with investors, anyway, Ava is a doctor. A cardiothoracic surgeon." Connor said after a moment. "She used to come to events like that to help fundraise her projects and trusted my father. I trusted her too and I really thought she cared about me, for years we were just friends and then one day I, uh, finally braced up and asked her out."

Sarah held his hand as he looked down at her fingers. "Let's just say, she just, uh, she wasn't ready to take on all that it meant to be with someone like me. She said it would be like having to care for a child her entire life and well, she just didn't have the time to, she had a big career ahead of her, I don't blame her for it, though, but I really did like her."

"I'm sorry," she said honestly. "That should have never happened to you." She traced a finger on his cheek. "Is that why Will is so worried? Because he thinks I'm going to break your heart to?" It wasn't like she was actually asking him, yet she heard herself saying it aloud.

"Well I do go heart first into things and you Sarah Reese are something I can't escape from,"

"No wonder you are a writer." Connor laughed.

"Well, my condition, it offered a lot of time alone with my thoughts." He said. "The thing is, I feel like this is moving fast because…"

"Because you really, really like me?" Sarah said, placing the glass of wine in her hand down on the coffee table and leaning to kiss him.

"I do, I really do." He said into her lips as he pushed her onto the couch, the movie long forgotten.

"And do you think I'm going to hurt you? Because Connor I'm all in if you are." She said as they broke the kiss. Connor was on top of her, his blue eyes shining as she captured his lips again.

He waved his head. "No."

"Good."

She invited him to spend the night and as she watched him sleep, all thoughts on now exactly to show him he was worthy of someone's love were swirling into her mind.

A lot of people had hurt him and she was determined not to be one of them.

* * *

 **Aww so Sarah's got Connor's back for sure and yay I got to bring Dr. Downey back with a twist. Review if you can guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Only Us**

 **Chapter 11**

Fall had arrived and with it, the chill of the Chicago weather, more so Connor's birthday was also around the corner and Sarah was going crazy to try and make everything perfect for him, they had officially decided to move in together and she knew he was struggling to come to terms with leaving his friends.

The only family he'd ever known since he was 16 years old.

The move wouldn't take long; they had found this nice apartment near the clinic and near enough to the Halstead household.

Friday though, Connor thought it would be a good idea to take the kids out for ice cream, he had Arthur drive them and as he sat across Owen, Connor felt as if he was about to have one of the hardest conversations of his life.

"But why can't Sarah move in with us? She can stay in your room." Owen was saying. Connor tried to look at this the kid's way, he should have accepted Natalie's offer to come with them because he was sure he'd cave in.

"Uncle Connor is going to marry Sarah Owen… that's why." Lily reasoned beside her brother. Owen rolled his eyes.

"You are?"

"I don't know buddy, but if that happens, it's because I love Sarah and I do."

"I love her too Uncle Connor." Lily chipped in.

Connor had Emma on his lap as he fed her ice cream. "I know Lils."

"I, I mean I like her too, she's nice and doesn't look at you like something is wrong. I hate when people look at you like that, but...I don't want you to go."

"I know, it's not going to be easy at first bud, but you can come over anytime, okay?" Owen nodded but Connor knew he wasn't entirely convinced.

Yet, he would take that as a victory.

* * *

Claire had wrangled up a moving team to make the transition easier, she knew Connor had always watched people beingable to carry things over and it made him feel useless, especially, because when he had been younger, he had been their mother's special helper, even with all the people working at the house.

"So, I think that's the last of it." Sarah said, sighing as she joined Connor on the couch, after placing a small box on the kitchen counter.

Bass was by Connor's feet, refusing to go back into his bed, he too resented change. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Connor said with a smile. "I'm just worried about Owen."

"Babe, we did tell him he could come visit anytime, he's going to be okay, he just needs to get used to the idea.

Connor had been there though, when Natalie had gotten pregnant, when she had broken down because at 21, she didn't know if she'd be able to balance medical school with raising a baby on her own, not after what had happened with Jeff.

Then, Will, the guy who had been in love with Natalie forever, Jay's big brother had been her best friend, helping her through medical school and babysitting whenever he could. Connor had always been grateful to Will but was too proud to admit it, the guy always seemed to get under his skin and yet he had always been there for him, even if sometimes, it had been reluctantly.

But Will had been able to do what Jeff couldn't and for that, Connor would always respect Will Halstead.

Sarah's hand at the back of his head called his attention back to her. "So, my Mom is coming to Chicago on business and wants us to go out to dinner."

Connor smiled. He hadn't met Susan Reese, the woman had been too busy to make an appearance in her child's life in the months they had been dating, Connor wasn't sure if a 2 hour dinner would be enough to impress her and yet, it also meant this was even more serious, well, he was already officially moved in with Sarah, yet it hadn't completely sinked in yet.

"You are meeting Sarah's Mom?" Erin said as they all had gone out for drinks, Sarah having excused herself to get a call from her uncle. "Wow, that's big."

"Bigger than moving in together?" Jay mused, "I don't know..."

"Oh, will you all drop it? It only made sense he'd move in. He's a grown man." Erin chided, Natalie looked at Connor.

Will hadn't arrived yet.

"How nervous are you?"

"Not too much." Connor said. "People have always said I'm a charmer; let's just hope that works enough to win her over."

"Oh hey, I meant to talk to you about the other night, Owen didn't tell me much and I didn't want to push it."

"He's still upset?"

"Yeah, but he'll be fine."

"That's what Sarah says." Connor said.

"Listen, you can't please everyone Connor, no matter how hard you try, I know you want to, but you can't..."

* * *

"Reese?" Sarah jumped at the sound of Will's voice behind her. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Sarah smiled, for some reason Will was the only one to call her that and it had stuck.

"Oh, my uncle is picking up my Mom from the airport."

"Right, when are you guys having dinner?"

"Tomorrow, Connor's taking us to some restaurant, one of his friends owns. He just opened."

"Oh, right, Mouse's, he's an old friend of Jay and Connor." Will said. "I hear it's pretty good."

"I hope it's good enough for my Mom, she's not the easiest person to be around." Sarah said, Will smiled.

"Come on, she's going to love Connor, everyone does." He said and Sarah looked at him quizzically. "What? It's the truth... "

"You two are like oil and water, aren't you?"

"Well, I only want what's best for him, I do, and unlike Nat or Jay, I know he can get it on his own, you know? He's already gotten this far with you, it's one step closer of him having a normal life."

"His life is never going to be normal, not entirely, and I'm not only saying it because of the CP, he's a Rhodes, I know his father expects things from him in some way. Still, it doesn't mean it can't be a good one."

"Exactly." Will replied. "Looks like both your parents have standards, but you seem to have fitted into Cornelius's pretty well."

"He's a bully, his Dad; I have had my fair share of those in my life…" Sarah admitted, looking back inside as Will turned to look at his buzzing phone. "We should probably go in;they're going to think we are talking about them." Will smiled as he held the door open for her; Hermann shot them a look as they walked past him at the bar and over to the table.

Daniel had agreed to come with them to dinner, which Sarah was beyond grateful for. He could mediate between her and her mother just like he'd always done.

"Dan, how's Hannah?" The little girl happened to be Daniel's child from his third marriage, he also had a son he didn't see much because he lived in Texas, but Hannah was the baby of the family and about Owen's age.

"She's good." Daniel smiled, they greeted each other, Sarah and Connor hadn't arrived just yet.

"So, Sarah, she seems happy to you?" Susan asked her brother.

"Yes, Connor is a good man and he loves her." Daniel said.

"He's a writer?" Susan said. "That doesn't seem as promising, but I did some digging of my own." She added in. "He's a Chicago Rhodes."

Daniel sighed; of course his sister the lawyer would have done her own inquiries over Connor. "You'd be surprised about what you find online."

"Like I said, Connor is a good man, last name or not and he cares greatly for your daughter." Just on cue, Sarah and Connor appeared by the door, spotting them easily.

"Mrs. Reese, it's a pleasure to meet you." Connor smiled. " ."

"Nice to meet you too." Susan said, returning the gesture. Sarah helped Connor put his crutches beside the chair and sat beside him after she had greeted them.

"So, Connor, you met Sarah while you were attending the clinic?"

"Yes." Connor smiled. "She's the only person in a while that has managed to keep me going back to PT, she's persistent."

"That she is." Susan said with a nod. "On her career especially, I'd always thought she didn't have the touch for it all, psychology would have been a much better fit for her."

"Mom…"

"With all due respect Mrs. Reese, Sarah loves what she does and I think that's what's important. You can't really spend your life doing something because you need to, you have to love it."

"Unless you have money." Susan said with a knowing look and Sarah felt herself gripping her fork. "Then you can do pretty much what you want, isn't it?"

"I don't see it that way." Connor countered. He took a deep breath. "I know you are saying that because of who I am, or rather who my father is."

"Intuitive."

"Well, you learn to be." Connor said with a small smile. "I didn't think you'd meet me without knowing who I was, you want what's best for Sarah, I don't doubt that." Susan smiled.

"And, are you?" She said.

"Mom, don't… I thought we'd be cordial about this, you promised…" Sarah hissed, Daniel spoke too, but Connor stopped them.

"I think she's the best thing that ever happened to me, yes and if she'll have it, I'd like to be that option for her."

Sarah felt her heart sink into her chest as Susan nodded again, they were interrupted by Mouse just in time asking them how their food was and Susan excused herself and so did Daniel, leaving Connor and Sarah alone.

"I'm sorry about this, if you want to get this over with and leave…." Sarah began. Connor smiled though.

"She's your Mom, Sarah, she'll always want what's best for you, trust me, I can handle it, in fact, and I think she and my father would get along just fine." Sarah let out a small laugh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She hoped to get through the night without falling out with her mother but she was failing miserably. When Susan came back though, it was Connor's turn to excuse himself, pulling his crutches over; he glanced at both Reese women and walked away.

"Sarah, really, what are you doing? Falling for your patients now? Do you what kind of lawsuit you could get into?"

Sarah huffed. "I can't believe you."

"Honey, listen to me, he's a nice boy, but he's a liability, you understand that, don't you?" Susan continued. "He's not for you."

"Why?"

"Because, you deserve someone who can take care of you properly." There it was, Sarah had to know that was, what it was all about. _His disability._

"You can't stand it, can you? To see me happy? This has nothing to do with his limitations Mom, enough people in his life look down on him because all they can see is his disability, and I can't believe you could be so narrowminded."

"Honey, I'm being realistic here, do you really want to take care of him for the rest of his life? Because that's what you'd get yourself into, you are a doctor Sarah, you know I'm right. What if you decide to get married or have a family, have you thought of that? You'd be caring for a child and for him."

"And unlike you, I wouldn't mind." Sarah put in, trying to control her temper because Daniel was finally making his way over. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, fine, Jenny's mother called, she had a fall and she might need surgery, she asked me if I could do a consult."

"Her hip?"

"Yes, that's the main concern." Daniel said. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go."

"I'll come with you, Arthur is right outside, I'll just tell Connor…"

"Alright." Daniel said. Honestly, Sarah was just glad to have to put an end to the conversation.

* * *

They drove to the hospital. "Connor?" Will spotted him easily in the ED. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's a patient of Sarah's from the clinic, Jenny Miller? She might need surgery."

"Oh, yeah Noah first saw her when she came in, come on I'll check." Will said as he moved to the nurse's station. "So, how did dinner go?"

"I'm not sure to be honest." Connor admitted. "Susan Reese is one tough woman to get through to, I know she's just looking out for Sarah but, well I heard them talking…" When he was done telling him what he heard, Will smiled. "Well, yeah it's a lot, but come on man, we all come with stuff, even if it's not physical or noticeable, that doesn't mean you can't have a full and happy life with Sarah, if that's where this is going…"

"What if she wants kids?" Connor asked. Will smiled. "I mean, if she's pregnant and something happens…"

"You are not alone Connor and, you've taken care of kids before, plus there's nothing wrong with you if you wanted to have a baby."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, you and Sarah would figure it out, and it doesn't mean anything, really, if she wants that with you, then you'll find a way."

"There you are." Sarah said as soon as she spotted Will and Connor who had now sat down in the nurse's station. "Well, she won't need surgery but they are still keeping her overnight." Connor sighed. Sarah knew he was tired. "Will you keep me posted?" She asked Will who smiled and suggested they'd go home.

Sarah knew something was bothering him, but didn't say anything until they were home, she said she had to take Bass down and she'd be back, so Connor sat in bed, thinking about what Susan had said. He and Sarah were getting serious and maybe it had happened very fast but it was real, for the first time in his life he had a real relationship with someone that cared.

And they weren't shy about being intimate either, Sarah was a doctor, she knew all the implications of CP and she'd used her medical knowledge for him to slowly feel more and more comfortable in his own skin, intimately and physically.

Sarah came back to find him lost in his own thoughts. "Hey, what's up?" She asked sitting beside him on the bed.

"I heard you and your Mom talking, maybe I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it Sarah…"

"Connor, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"But she does Sarah...God, when I was little it was all about the money and after the accident it became about CP and what it had meant for me from that moment on, I want to be happy but not at the extent of someone else, not of you."

"Connor, you make me happy okay? You said it yourself, if you made me happy then than should be enough." She leaned into kiss him softly.

Connor pulled back though. "I really don't want you to regret this…"

"What?" Sarah asked, watching attentively. "Being in love with you? I don't think I could help it if I tried."

He laughed and looked up to look at her. "I'm in love with you too, in spite of myself I think." Sarah smiled.

"Lay back."

"What are you...?" She kissed his chin.

"This is real Connor, whether or not you believe it is, look at you, you just moved in with me, and you met my Mom, how much more serious can this be?" He smiled as she straddled him and kissed him, Connor responded rather quickly, pouring all his insecurities into that kiss.

They ended up in bed a while later, wrapped in each other's arms. Sex with Sarah was always so new to Connor, because in her own right she studied all she could so he could be comfortable with the intimacy and the physicality of it all. But Connor was not a virgin, Ava hadn't been his only relationship but his first serious one of sorts, he had actually had been attending a youth program when he had met Chloe and they had been each other's first, he was 21 and pretty sure she was the woman for him, until she had had to move away because of her treatment and he hadn't seen her again.

Yet, Sarah had been his second chance at happiness at this point and with his luck, he wasn't sure he'd get another one.

"Connor?" Sarah spoke into the pillow as his arm wrapped around her waist as they were nuzzled in bed.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home babe."

* * *

 **Rheese is officially moved in! Why did you guys think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Only Us**

 **Hey guys! Yeah, I know it's been forever since I updated this story, but quarantine has made me think of a lot of stuff I should finish and I figured this would be one of them. Thank you so much for supporting this story, it's always been so close to my heart just like Rheese has.**

 **Stay safe and be kind guys!**

 **Sometime in the future.**

Connor woke up in bed alone. Sarah must have been up for a long time because her side of the bed was cold, he opened his eyes to a bright light. Summer weather was the best and this year particularly it seemed like it had made its mission to make every day lovely, or maybe that was the romantic in Connor, the writer in him, two years before though, before meeting Sarah, Connor would have thought differently, but now, everything in his life, although still challenging, seemed to be looking brighter.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Sarah was only wearing his shirt as she moved around the kitchen of their newly acquired apartment. They had finally saved up enough to stop renting and have their own place, his father would have paid for it but Sarah refused to be anyone's charity case, no matter how much she loved the idea of not having to worry about financial trouble. "Come on sit, we need to eat and then get the boys ready for a walk." Connor was usually the one to cook, his safe haven was the kitchen, but domesticity suited Sarah well and he loved when she made him pancakes.

Connor dragged his feet, grabbed onto the chair and pulled it out so he could sit. Sarah joined him a minute later. Both of them ate quietly, as both their dogs sat by their feet. Bass and Petey, the energetic pup they had rescued about a year before.

Once they were done with breakfast, Connor settled himself against the sink to start doing dishes, it was something that relaxed him and some housework he could actually do without falling on his face.

They showered, separately or they'd never made it out of the house and then took the dogs for a walk in the park, Connor walked with his crutches, Sarah's hand in his, a finger to a finger so it resembled something similar to holding hands and one hand to the dog's leashes. They were there for about half an hour before Connor's legs began to give out.

"What time do we have to be at the house?" Sarah asked Connor as they made their way back to the house.

"I think around two." It was Claire's birthday, and even after becoming a new mom, she couldn't help but make a big deal out of it, well, you only turned 35 once, she'd said.

"Oh, okay." Sarah came out of the bathroom as she changed, and Connor couldn't help but stare. "I thought you were supposed to be changing Connor, come on."

"Come here a sec." He said from the bed. "Please."

Sarah smiled as she took the hand, he was offering her and pulled her to a sitting position next to her. "What? If we are late, your sister will have my head."

"You worry too much about Claire…" Connor mused, a sweet kiss to her cheek. "It's Saturday, I just want to enjoy us."

"Fine, 20 minutes and then, you have to start getting ready okay?" Connor rolled his eyes at her. But he knew she was right, if they were late, Claire would not be happy.

They laid back in bed, Connor's chest against Sarah's back. His arms around her, he nuzzled his face against her neck. "This is nice, right?" He said.

"Yeah, it is." Sarah admitted, turning to look at him, he stole a sweet kiss from her lips. "If it wasn't Claire, I'd rather stay like this all day."

"Me too." Connor said, trying to cuddle even closer as if it was possible. Soon enough though time was up and they had to get up. Connor got dressed in the bedroom while Sarah put on some makeup and rearranged her hair.

It was hard to believe though, that just two years before, they had both being alone, healing over what past relationships had taken from them and now it was each other who they found. They packed the dogs in the car and Sarah drove them over to the Rhodes Estate.

* * *

The party was in full swing when they arrived, Russ and Claire were the perfect hosts as always and Connor had found Natalie, Will and the kids, plus the recently engaged Jay and Erin in an assigned table, "Hey, look who finally decided to show up." Natalie joked. Connor rolled his eyes at her. "Where's Sarah?"

"Somehow, I lost her halfway here to Owen, when are you finally getting him that dog?"

"Ugh, no, we're still negotiating. Probably Christmas."

"Definitely Christmas, I mean we've been postponing it for two years, Santa will have a win not us I guess." Will said. Sarah came to the table a moment later.

"Oh good, you are all here, babe, your sister was looking for you."

"I just sat down." Connor said.

"It's her birthday, come on…" Sarah countered. "Plus, it will do you good to not stay put."

"Always the doctor huh?" Connor said. "Fine, I'll go but you'll owe me."

"Come on cry baby, we'll come with." Jay said, dragging Will along with him as they both kept an eye on Connor. He, of course winked at Sarah.

Connor met up in the kitchen with Claire, people coming and going, his father was there also.

"Son."

"Hey Dad." He said, a little smile. In the last two years since he'd gotten together with Sarah, his relationship with Cornelius had improved greatly, he still blamed himself for the accident, Connor knew that much, not that he'd ever admit it to either sibling.

"Why don't I hear yelling?" Claire said with a smile. "Oh good both of you are keeping your promises, that's great."

"Don't push it Claire..." Her father warned.

"What? I'm not doing anything, You two are doing the talking all alone." She said, a hand to Connor's shoulder as his grip on the crutches made his knuckles white. "And see? It's not that hard is it?"

* * *

"He has no idea, does he?" Erin whispered to Sarah, even though it was just them and Nat.

"No." Sarah said. "But I hate to steal the spotlight from Claire."

"Oh, no honey, Claire lives for this, and it's the biggest thing to happen in Connor's life in a long time. Since you actually." Nat said. Sarah felt bad that she hadn't told Connor first, but Erin and Nat had figured it out before she had, and it was hard for her to hide that she needed some advice on how to handle it. "And she'll be so happy for you both."

Connor and the boys returned a moment later. "I swear that baby is the cutest…" Jay said, referring to Lizzie. Nat and Will turned to look at him. "I said baby, not kid, your kids are not babies anymore."

Nat sighed. "Yeah, don't remind me, Owen is this close to being a teenager and I'm not ready."

Connor laughed. Yeah, he indeed had the cutest baby niece in the world, baby Lizzie looked so much like Claire, and his Mom that it made his heart conflicted but happy.

"Oh, there you all are, everyone has drinks?" Claire said, baby Lizzie on her hip. "The kids are being watched by Katie bless her heart, so you and Will just relax." She told Nat. "Speaking of that, Russ, would you take her to Katie?"

"Sure, come here baby." Russ smiled and headed in Katie's direction.

"Motherhood suits you." Connor said with a cheeky smile following Russ's stance.

"Why thank you baby brother." Claire smiled. "It's hard but totally worth it, like I don't even remember a life before Lizzie."

"I do, all you did was work, but now you can't wait to come home and that makes me so happy." Russ said, standing behind his wife.

This was true, Claire had definitely changed with motherhood, in fact, Lizzie had caused a change in all of them, especially his father. He'd be less annoyed when the baby was around and that caused everyone to be more relaxed.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Connor didn't even notice the time until Sarah came looking for him after Will and Nat had said their goodbyes, saying they had to take the kids home. "Take care of yourself man." Will hugged Connor, as he held on his crutches.

"Don't be strangers the two, Sundays still have your name written all over at home."

"Of course." Sarah said. "We'll be there for Will's famous pancakes." She winked at him.

"You are on Reese." Will smirked.

"Can you bring Petey and Bass Sarah?" Owen asked, his eyes shining.

"Of course, if your Dad is okay with it."

"Fine, yeah, what's the point in saying no, huh? The more the merrier." Will rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"He needs to get him that dog or he'll never hear the end of it." Jay mused as they watched Will and Nat drive away. The others laughed. "We need to get a dog too."

"First, learn to care for a plant. Then we'll talk." Erin countered. "I think we should get going too you guys, we'll see you at Will's soon?"

* * *

Then it was just Connor and Sarah left in the huge driveway of the Rhodes home. "Hey, you want to go home?"

"We could, but there's something we need to do first, come on." Sarah told Connor. He saw Arthur making their way over to them with his wheelchair.

"Thanks Arthur, come on, get in, I want to take you somewhere…"

"Okay, what are you up to, Sarah Reese?"

Sarah winked at Arthur and ignored him. She pushed him for a few minutes until they reached his Mom's garden. Sarah parked him next to Claire's favorite bench and patted the seat next to her. "Come here." She offered him his hand as he got out of the chair and joined her.

"You know that we have talked about what comes next right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's been two years and honestly these have been the most amazing 24 months of my life Connor, drama and all."

He gulped. "Yeah, mine too Sarah, I mean, I didn't think anyone could love me and then you do in spite of everything."

"And so, do you." Sarah told him. "You are the strongest person I know Connor and you've made me stronger because you are always showing me ways to overcome what life has thrown at you. And I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

"That's why I... need to tell you something…"

"Okay…"

"You know how we've also talked about the idea of marriage?"

"Are you proposing? Isn't that kind of my job?" He mused, suddenly anxious. Sarah waved her head.

"No, not exactly. Looks like we're going to have to do everything backwards." She said, her head falling a bit. Connor didn't seem to catch it. Not at first.

"Sarah, wait, what…"

"I'm pregnant Connor, we're going to have a baby."

* * *

It had been two months since Sarah had told him she was pregnant and one morning, he noticed more than ever that her tummy was starting to show. He'd just woken up and Sarah seemed to still be sleeping, he turned to the side and wrapped a hand around her stomach. "Hey, are you okay?" He didn't mean to wake her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"The baby. Us. Everything." Connor admitted, Sarah was now on her back as Connor also settled himself beside her, his arm still over her belly. "About how I don't want to be so scared about it but I am somehow. I mean, how am I going to…"

"Be a father? That doesn't happen overnight Connor, trust me I have no idea either, but we'll figure it out okay?"

"Yeah, but I mean, how am I going to help you with everything Sarah. I don't want to miss out on anything."

"You won't okay."

"This isn't like Owen or the girls when they were babies Sarah, they were not completely dependent on me and our baby will."

Sarah looked at him. "I know and we'll get ready okay? We'll figure things out, together and our baby will be loved and cared for."

Connor was now looking at her. His eyes were full of worry and love for her, but he also would trust her with his life. "Okay?"

"Okay." He said, he traced a finger to her tummy and he could feel Sarah's hand in his hair. "Hi baby… this is your daddy and I promise me that even though I might not be like other daddies, I'm going to love you more than anything."

Sarah was right, this was not about him or his disability, he'd learn to deal with the challenges that came with it as he'd done almost his entire life. And he'd have Sarah to help him.

* * *

 **That's the end you guys! Thanks so much for supporting my Rheese stories these past few years, it's been a real pleasure to write these two! Keep an eye out for the last chapter of WAHS in the upcoming weeks!**

 **Much love!**


End file.
